Harry Potter is Defying Gravity
by DianeKelley1000
Summary: What happens when the two biggest enemies of the year find themselves in a situation in which they cannot fathom the emotions? Is it a mistake that Harry and Draco become partners or is Carpe Diem worth risking their lives over?
1. Chapter 1: The Odd Letter

CHAPTER ONE: The Odd Letter

**A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.**

With all the shit that has happened over the years and as grateful as Harry is to be away from his Aunt and Uncle's house, he still asks today where he'd be if he wasn't a wizard. _'What would I be doing? Where would life take me? Is the muggle world as wild as it is being a wizard? I wouldn't know until graduation but I would assume that life would throw me similar obstacles even if I weren't a wizard. I'm sure I'd still have friends and I'm sure I'd make enemies too.'_ The last question he'd always ask himself is, _'Would my life turn out to be any different if I couldn't do magic at all? Everyone says yes but I'm not sure. I know I'd meet someone like Hermione and Ron…but would it feel the same to be their friend?'_

Harry thought about all of this as he was dressing for this morning's breakfast. Last night had been extremely difficult and he kept waking himself up from having nightmares. He's decided to keep a bottle of vodka in his bedroom to help him sleep better. If he has a nightmare, he usually has a shot and if he has another nightmare, he usually has another. (No wonder why his friends think Harry has an alcohol problem but then again, they have no idea that he even stole the bottle from Professor Snape's office. He's certain that Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee would find it hilarious. AKA Fred and George.)

Harry walks into the Great Hall and it's tall structured walls with curves and pictures, designs and paintings on it. He's always found the school to be so exquisite on the outside but on the inside, it's breathtaking. He saw his two best friends waiting for him at their usual seat. Hermione reading a book as always and Ron, for once, NOT stuffing his face but talking to Neville. (Sometimes Harry wonders if Hermione reads just to be snobby and look down upon the rest of those who simply don't study as much as she does. Maybe she really was, as Snape once put it, "an insufferable little know-it-all".)

Then there is Malfoy, someone whom Harry hasn't gotten along with for many years. He always found him attractive however Malfoy's personality is nothing like the school itself when in comparison to looks. Malfoy may be beautiful on the outside but on the inside, his individuality and persona made Harry feel as if he had the stomach flu. Draco has always deceived those around him, even his only companions, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Harry!" Hermione had called over and put everyone's attention for two split seconds on the raven-haired boy. He always resents her for each time she has done that. He hates being put in the spotlight yet it's where he always seems to be. "Hey guys," Harry replied wearily, "how is Romeo and Juliet this fine morning?" (A little sarcasm at the crack of dawn never hurt anyone. In fact, he always thought it to put people in a better and brighter mood.) Harry has no problem or difficulties knowing that his two best friends are together and that he'll always be the third wheel until he finds his own girlfriend.

"Harry," Hermioned said, "you look awful. How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," he replied.

"Why not? You should get more sleep before your classes."

"Yeah, yeah…don't preach to me about that bullshit. I've dealt with it for two years. I think I can handle it."

"She's right, Harry," Ron stammered, "you really should get to sleep on a school night."

"Yes mother dearest. Do you want me to reply 'Yes ma'am' and 'No ma'am' too? Besides, it's not even a school night. It's a weekend so I think I can stay up as long as I please." Harry wasn't in the mood. He was tired and feeling ill. (Although that could have been the booze and if it is, then that was his own damn fault.)

"All I'm saying is that maybe you'd do better on tests and remember your homework assignments if you'd get more sleep. Hermione may not sleep well herself if you know what I mean," Ron gloated as if Harry didn't know what they did all night long.

"I'm just not feeling well. I'm not hungry, I'm not thirsty, I'm not very happy right now."

"You seem to be like this every morning nowadays," Hermione says without even looking up from her book, "you've been doing this for a week straight and quite frankly, _I'm_ getting sick of your attitude." With that, Hermione slammed her book closed, gathered up her things, and left the Great Hall.

Harry felt taken aback from this comment. Had he really been a jerk for a week? Was he really _that_ miserable? Maybe he hadn't noticed it before but now that he _does_ know, he'll be more careful around his friends and act cheerful when he's really not. He's a good actor. He can pull it off.

"Have I really been acting like a jerk, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well…Honestly? Yeah, you have been lately. Is something wrong?"

Right at that moment, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Malfoy, staring at him irritably as if Harry had done something to his hair that morning.

"Harry!" Ron exclaims, waving a hand in front of his face to pull him out of his trance, "You all right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out is all."

"You should go see Madame Pompfrey or at least see a psychiatrist. Something is wrong and for whatever reason you're not telling me, I still think you need to talk about it. Just remember that Hermione and I are always there for you to talk to."

"I don't need help. I'm fine. But thanks anyway." Suddenly Harry felt a breath on the back of his neck that had sent chills down his spine. He wasn't sure if they were good chills or bad chills but Harry saw Ron's eyes widen up and looking at the person standing behind him.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy's annoying voice says following Harry and nearly scaring him halfway out of his own pants, "enjoying your breakfast, Potter?" he asks.

"What do you want? I'm going to ask you politely and only once to please never fucking breathe down my neck? Thank you." Harry said, staring at Ron and hoping he would defend him but he didn't.

"Relax, Potter. Snape asked me to give this to you," he says and hands Harry a letter written with dark ink.

"What is it?" he asks the blonde.

"Just read it. Who knows? I might get lucky and you could get expelled. He said not to show it to anyone either."

"Why didn't he just give it to me himself?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me. I could care less." He snickers and walks away condescendingly. Harry turns to Ron feeling confused and unable to understand why Snape had given him a letter.

"Well open it would you? You can always show me anything, regardless if he wants you to or not. I'm you best friend."

"Yeah but this is coming from a teacher, not from Malfoy," Harry said unsure if it really was from Snape or not.

"Fine. Be a party pooper. Let me know if things change though. See you in class," Ron says as he collects his belongings and departs from the Great Hall.

"See ya."

The letter was actually quite small. It was more like a note than an actual letter. It was folded up into four or five tiny squares and didn't have Harry's name on it. _'When a teacher writes to a student, there's normally a name on it,'_ he thought to himself. Harry opened up the little package given to him and read slowly but all it said was:

There is something that needs to be resolved between us. Meet me in the dungeons after everyone is asleep.

No name. No introduction. It was just a short phrase made of two sentences put together that seemed almost strange that Snape would write it but it looked like his handwriting so Harry had no choice but to meet with him. _'Why would Snape want to meet me by myself? Let alone, why would Snape want me to make sure everyone was asleep? Maybe he thought I needed more training,'_ he thought, _'I guess I'll know when I get there.'_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

CHAPTER TWO: The Meeting

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

Harry did as he was told in the letter and waited till everyone was asleep, including Ron and Hermione. He didn't tell them about the letter even though Ron already knew but Harry didn't mention anything to Hermione because he knew she'd find it suspicious and ask to come with him. He had asked Ron not to say anything but all he said was, "You can always trust me but if this gets me in trouble with Hermione, I blame you."

Harry wasn't sure if he needed anything so he just grabbed his wand to be sure. If Snape wants to teach him new things, he knew he had to bring it. _'What could I possibly need work on and what could he be teaching me after everyone goes to sleep?'_ Harry asked himself. He suddenly began to get nervous wondering if anything would happen or if he was in trouble for whatever reason. He walked slowly up to the dungeons when someone pulled him aside in a black cape and hood over Harry's head saying, "Change of plans. Meet him on the roof of the school, tallest structure." He was not only startled but also confused. "The roof?" he asks.

"Yes, the roof. Now get going!" Harry recognized his voice but he couldn't place a finger as to who it might be. _'The roof?'_ he thought and only that word kept running through his head. _'The roof…why in the bloody hell would he want to meet me on the roof? That makes no sense at all.'_

He began to feel more nervous with each step he took and he was mainly tense because he didn't know what was going to happen or what Snape had even wanted. Harry takes the stairs up to the highest structure of the building on the roof to meet Snape. He began feeling tired, ill and not knowing what was about to happen made him even more nervous. He thinks it's his nerves that were making him feel ill but he hasn't been this tired since his second year. Harry wished he could only get more sleep and take advantage of this situation and pass out right now but he couldn't. With each step he took, he could hear someone up there already, pacing back and forth. Harry gets to the door and he hesitates. His heart is pounding and his mind is racing and suddenly he didn't feel tired. Harry's body was out of the blue jumpy and jittery. His hands shook and he paused before opening it. He heard a sigh and then more pacing. Harry looked at his watch and it was five after midnight. He knew he was late but he feels scared and for once, Harry wished he had disobeyed Snape and told Hermione and Ron. _'This is why she'd want to come with me,'_ Harry thought, _'I wished I would have said something but it's too late now…fuck.'_

Harry started pacing in the stairwell, panicking and uncertain as to whether or not he should open it. _'Open it? No. But it's Snape and I have to go. Open it? Uhh, not sure. I'd have to think on that one. Can I sleep on it? He's waiting for me! I have to open this door. What does he want? I won't know till I open it. Should I? Maybe it would be best but then again, I could be in trouble. I could ditch and say I passed out early by accident and didn't wake up to my alarm clock. Since I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, nobody knew to wake me up. What am I saying? I have to go in there, now!' _At that exact moment, the door closed off his thoughts like a trap exit door when someone opened it immediately unknowing of Harry's presence in the stairwell. To his surprise, it wasn't Snape but Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Oh hell no! I'm out of here," he said as he began to walk back down the stairwell.

"No. I wanted to meet you here for a certain reason and now I have. Why do you think I asked you _not_ to tell Weasley and Granger about this meeting? I _knew_ you'd spread it around even more than you already have!"

"Spread _what_ around?" Harry asked with an inquisitive look widening on his face.

"You know! You spread all those rumors about me, didn't you?"

"I haven't heard anything and even if I have, I'm sure they're true. I have no fucking clue what you're talking about or what road you decide to take but whatever you need resolved, do it on your own time. Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Wait," he says in a tone of voice Harry has never heard from him before, "just listen for two minutes, please?" He turns around wondering if he should or not and Draco has pretty much gotten the point that Harry will stay to listen.

"Two minutes and then after that, I'm out of here."

"You didn't hear any rumors about me?" Malfoy asked.

"No, not yet anyway. Why?"

"They must have died down then… There were some nasty rumors about me going around and I thought that if you and Ron and Hermione heard them, you'd rub it in my face for the rest of the year."

"What rumors?" Harry ask with a deceitful gaze and with his eyebrows raised as if he knew what they were when he really didn't.

"Like I'd ever tell you! I thought you knew and if anything, I thought you're the one who started them but I guess not."

"As I've asked before, what rumors?"

"Just…" Draco looks at Harry with a poignant yet apprehensive look on his face as if he were nearly on the verge of begging, "if you hear any rumors about me just please and I'm asking you not as your enemy but as a friend to stick up for me? Please? And don't believe it either because it's not true."

"You want me to stick up for you? Why?"

"Just please Potter… Harry," he says, "I can't deal with rumors like this and with the one that's going around now… My father would kick me out if he ever heard it, regardless if it's true or false."

"Tell me what the rumor is and I'll stick up for you in front of everybody."

"No, don't do that. Don't make it obvious."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do then… People will think we are together which will only add on to the rumor itself, please Harry, don't make it obvious to everyone."

"Oh my god! You're gay!" Harry said, his voice was getting rapidly louder and louder. Draco's eyes began to enlarge as he turned around and made sure they were the only two up there.

"No! Please shut up! I'm not! Just… Look, now you know, okay?"

"Are you? Just tell me and I'll keep my end of the bargain."

"How about that you asked what the rumor is and if I told you then you said you'd stick up for me. Well you know and now you can stick up for me."

"Malfoy, just tell me! I'm in Gryffindor, remember? Honesty, honor and loyal."

"I could care less if you were still a virgin, Potter. My private life is none of your business."

"Neither is my being a virgin," Harry replied in a rather cynical tone of voice.

"Are you a virgin??"

"Are you gay, Malfoy?" He looked at Harry as if he was humiliated in front of the entire school. He nodded his head but only for a second or two before turning around again and double-checking to make sure nobody was there and said, "Look, just… Please keep up your end of the bargain. I would have never written you that note had I known that you didn't start it let alone, that you yourself didn't even know about it. Please, I'm asking you as a friend to just… Let this go, please? If only you knew how my father would react…"

"How HE would react?" Harry exclaimed, "What about your friends, school faculty and students? Freshman are the worst for gossip, did you know that? Their first day here and they knew everything about me in 10 seconds or less… stupid assholes."

"I'm not worried about students. Well I am but only because I know that if it gets around school, it'll get around to my house. Do you understand, Potter? If Voldemort heard about this…"

"I understand."

"Pinky promise?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Obey the pinky, damnit!"

Harry wrapped his pinky around Draco's and shakes it. (For some odd reason people thought that this made others feel bound to one another's secret and felt obliged to "obey the pinky". Harry found it purely ridiculous.)

Harry walked back down to his dorm and found the door to be locked. This was a bad thing because not only was his booze in there but also his stomach was killing him from the tension between him and Malfoy. _'I'll just sleep in the common room,'_ Harry thought to himself, _'so my friends think I'm a jerk and Malfoy is gay. Things will change around here if people find out. Let's just hope this doesn't spread as quickly as venom like most rumors do because it's something that will definitely interest people.'_

Before he fell asleep, questions began running through his mind again about his life although they weren't even about his life this time. Instead, Harry found himself asking, _'Would I ever date Draco?'_


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Situations

CHAPTER THREE: Awkward Situations

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

Harry knew he had a lot of explaining to do with Ron and poor Hermione didn't know anything. _'If I can't explain this to Ron then how do I explain it at all? He is my best friend; I won't know how to tell him this or how I'm feeling. Should I even tell him about the meeting at all? No, it would be a bad idea. It'll only muster up trouble and frustration. Everyone __says__ they hate drama yet they like to butt into other peoples' lives just to get __some__ drama into their own. Drama spices things up a bit. Drama isn't fun if you keep it to yourself.'_

"Harry," Malfoy said behind him as he walks to the Great Hall once again.

"Yeah?"

"Remember our little talk?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Don't forget it."

People began to snicker as Malfoy walked past and Harry could tell that he had been up all night crying and he felt somewhat bad for Malfoy. For someone who can be so evil, for someone who can creep others out so badly that it makes the hair on the back of their neck stand up on end, he can sure be so strong to not punch out the people who snicker at his lifestyle. For some strange reason, he began to follow Malfoy to wherever it was he was going to. Harry never understood homosexuality but he wanted to ask him questions about it and not to humiliate Malfoy for the way he chooses to live his life but to know more about it in general. Harry noticed he was heading to the Slytherin common room and he needed to talk to him before he went in otherwise he might not get another chance to talk to him again.

"Malfoy!" He whispered and thankfully he turned around in time.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Can we go somewhere?"

"Depends. What do you want to talk about?"

"I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"Yeah, if you must. Follow me, quickly."

Harry followed him to a broom cupboard a little ways down the hall. (At least he _thought_ it was a broom cupboard.) When they entered, Harry noticed a clash of all sorts of paintings and photography, drawings and sketches. They were scattered everywhere. They were on the walls, on the floor, on the bed. They were everywhere.

"What is this place?" he asked Draco curiously.

"I go here to get away from everyone once in a while. It's kind of like my own secret hideout."  
"Cool paintings. Who's the artist?"

"I am. Welcome to my art gallery…small yet pleasant. I like it."

"I do too." Harry couldn't believe his eyes. A work of art right in front of him and who would have guessed Malfoy to be an artist of all things? Harry sure wouldn't have. Malfoy never seemed to be the "creative type" as most would call it.

"What did you want to talk about, Potter?" he asked.

"Well, I know we had our talk last night and I'm a bit confused."

"What exactly are you confused about?" he asked.

"What can you tell me about gays?"

"Is that a joke?"

"Are we going to answer in questions all the time or will you tell me? I honestly just want to know more about it." (And that is the honest truth.)

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do people turn gay and who turns them gay?" Harry asked.

"Potter…it's an alternative lifestyle that people choose to live. What do you like better: apples or oranges?"

"Oranges," Harry said, finding the question completely irrelevant. "But what's that got to do with - "

"ENH! WRONG ANSWER POTTER! Everyone loves the apples! What's wrong with you? Are you stupid? Apple hater!"

"Where is this going?"

"Absolutely nowhere. I used a bad analogy, that's all. Look, all I can tell you is that…the way you felt about Cho…that's how gays feel about each other. It's difficult to explain."

"Why are people gay though? And more importantly, why are _you_ gay if you know your father will kick you out?"

"It's out of preference. I'm just not attracted to females anymore. Everyone thinks its wrong to date the same gender. They think its wrong in some form but I don't see it like that."

"Don't…" Harry hesitated on asking him, "don't people call you names?"

"Oh I'm sure they do. There are plenty of terms for gays."

"Like what?"

"Fag, dike, shit dick, carpet muncher, fire crotch, all sorts of discriminating names. To me, it's like calling a black guy the N word and it hurts just as much but people don't realize that. They only think about themselves, nobody else."

"That's awful! Have you ever tried to bring it up to peoples' attention?"

"People are doing it right now in different parts of the world."

"Would your dad really throw you out?"

"Yeah," Draco says, "yes he would and that's why I don't want him to ever find out about me."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" he asks, confused.

"How does someone know if they are gay or not?"

"You have to have an experience."

"I'm confused; an experience? With what?"

"You're so thick sometimes Potter. You have to have an experience with another guy to find out. Kissing, sex, foreplay, whatever tickles your imagination. Do whatever it takes to find out if you're gay or not. It's kind of like ice cream; you wont know if you like it or not until you try it."

"You're comparing this to ice cream?"

"Well, it's better than comparing the situation to apples and oranges. At least _this_ analogy made sense now didn't it?"

"I guess so…can I have an experience with you?"

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"You heard me. May I kiss you to find out if I like it or not?"

"Um, I-I don't know. It wouldn't be a good idea because…well were supposed to be enemies you see and uh, I don't think it'll look good to the student body if we made out in what people think is a broom cupboard." After he says this, Harry's heart sank. He was actually looking forward to trying it out or as the saying goes, "giving it a whirl" but he feels like he won't get the chance to.

"You're disappointed?" Draco asks.

"Well kind of…I mean, how will I know?"

Harry noticed Draco was getting a little nervous and jittery like he was up on the roof the night before.

"Listen, Potter…I have to admit something to you. Do you want to know how I found out about my being gay?"

"How?"

"I asked to be your friend in 1st year and you declined my friendship. After that, it was downhill and I became friends with the two blokes who still follow me around like dogs."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked.

"Yeah, them…my feelings were hurt, I won't lie about it and I thought I really didn't want to hang out with you after that. I thought that you were a jerk and this was before I even thought about…you know…and then 2nd year came around and I saw you in the bookstore with the Weasleys. After that, I couldn't stop…"

"Couldn't stop what?" Harry asks again.

"It's stupid, you don't want to hear about it, trust me."

"No, come on! Tell me, please?" At this point, Draco wasn't even looking at him and Harry could tell something big was about to come out of his mouth and for once, it wasn't going to be an insult. Finally, after ten minutes of pure silence, heightening the tension between Harry's knowledge and the answer to his question, Draco finally looks at him and says, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. And…that's when _I_ knew." At this point, Harry just wanted to say fuck it and kiss him but he knew it wouldn't end well if he did.

"Trust me Harry, you don't want me to be your example of an experience." Harry felt like he had wanted to cry. _'All this time, I thought he hated me when really, he…well he sort of liked me in a way I guess.'_ Harry thought. The more Draco looked down at the floor the more he wanted to cry or at least hug him and hope to make him feel better. For once, Harry called him by his first name.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't say anything to anyone if you let me kiss you."

"No. Wait…are you saying that you _will_ tell someone I'm gay if I _don't_ kiss you?"

"…Maybe." (He actually wasn't going to tell a soul but he thought he could poke a bit of fun with Draco.)

"Are you serious?"

"Draco, nobody will know about it."

"You won't let this go, will you?"

Harry shakes my head, "No." The silence began to kill him. It's like waiting to hear if you've been chosen to be the winner of a reality show. Harry wanted to win Draco over so badly but he never thought of how it might make Draco feel. He wasn't sure if all he wanted to do is win him over or to actually have an experience with him. At this point, Harry was so confused that he needed to know. He pressed his lips against the blonde's and it was quick at first but his muscles relaxed and he began kissing Harry back. He wasn't sure what would happen or where this would go but he began going for his neck.

"Oh god no, Harry…please no." He could barely breathe and Harry knew it was taking everything Draco had to hold himself back. "Harry please…don't…don't…"

"Don't what?" he asks him, sliding his hand up Draco's leg and that's when he became serious and pushed Harry off of him.

"I said stop Potter! Don't you know what that means? I can't do this, not with you! You're Harry Potter!" and walked out leaving Harry on the floor to feel guilty about what had just happened. _'What have I done? Did I piss him off? Was he ashamed? God he smells good,' _he thought but he had to find Draco, to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Confused Feelings

**CHAPTER FOUR: Confused Feelings**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

He ran after Draco hoping to find him and when he wasn't in the Great Hall, Harry had a feeling he'd be up on the roof. He ran all the way around to the other building and up the staircase up to the tallest tower. (Wow, it was already starting to sound like a fairytale…) He opens the door and Harry wasn't surprised. There is Draco, smoking a cigarette and it looked as if he'd been crying but why?

"Draco," Harry said. He sighs irritably.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Gone back to calling me by my last name again?"

"Why wouldn't I? We are rivals. Foes. Enemies. Whatever you want to call it, that's what we are. Nothing more."

"Do you still like me, Draco?"

"What?" he asks while putting out his cigarette and lighting up another one.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" He didn't answer for a bit. In fact, it was almost as if Draco was hadn't heard him altogether, almost like he was ignoring the question. He turned around and acted as if Harry was just a mere ghost in his path.

"Draco!"

"What?!"

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I can't _do_ this with you. What was I _thinking_? My father told me to stay away from you and I let things get out of hand. Yes, I still have feelings for you, _a lot_ of feelings but I _can't_ let that go anywhere. I can't. My father would _kill_ me."

"No, your father would kill _me_ just to hurt _you_ even more. Draco…he won't find out. Nobody will find out, I promise you that. I'm a Gryffindor, remember?" He looked at Harry as if he was actually considering it but then after a second or two of thought, he finally shrugged hopelessly and says, "It'll never work."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to hate each other which we wont be able to do in front of people. Besides…you only had _one_ experience. Do you know if you are gay or not?"

"I would like to think about it if we weren't fighting the entire time I was supposed to be thinking…"

"What are you thinking now?" he asks. Harry fell silent for a moment. He sat down and asked, "Can I have a smoke please?" Harry knew he had quit last year but at this point, he didn't care anymore. After being a year clean of cigarettes, he needed something to keep his mind and his hands busy with until he could clear his head. "Thanks."

Now it was Draco's turn to deal with the silence and have to wait for Harry's response. Harry wasn't making him wait to be mean, he was only making him wait so long because he had to gather his thoughts and contemplate the idea of what it had been like to kiss him. He smelled good, _that_, Harry knew. He has beautiful eyes and he hasn't felt a kiss like this with a girl before. He had actually enjoyed _this_ kiss. He felt as if he wanted another one and another one and another one. Never-ending kisses are what Harry wanted from Draco the most and yet he was worried about his father. He understood Draco's position. _'I'd be scared too if I was he but it's not like anyone would find out. I certainly wouldn't tell my friends about it either.' _Harry thought to himself.

"Well?" he asks impatiently. Harry stands up to look Draco square in the face. "What are you thinking?" he asks again. Harry gently grabs his face and kisses him again and this time, Draco didn't try to pull away from him.

'_I want to be in this moment with him. I care about him. I feel like I can fully breathe again unlike I used to when I was dating Cho. I just…I feel so alive right now. I'm not sure if I just like him or if I'm falling for him way too fast,'_ He thought. Harry wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and Draco wraps his arms around his lover's waist. Both guys didn't want this to end, however, they knew it couldn't last forever but it doesn't mean that they couldn't secretly hope for it to last that long. Draco leaned his back up against the wall behind him and Harry pushed his body closer until their bodies were fully touching. Draco's cologne smelled of apple and cinnamon with a hint of vanilla and his tongue tasted of sweet candy that Harry couldn't get enough of.

"I have to go. I don't want anyone thinking that with the two of us missing that there is something going on." Draco says but before he moved, Harry decided to tease him a bit and give him something to think about by nibbling on his ear and heard him gasp.

"D-Don't…that's my weak spot, please don't do that." He laughed slightly.

"Still want to go?" Harry asked him.

"Do I _want_ to go? No. _Should_ I go? Yes."

"_Will_ you go?" he asked him, still nibbling on his ear and slowly making his way toward his neck and listening to him breathe heavily on his shoulder. Harry felt his own pants tighten and wasn't thinking when he grabbed Draco's hips to push himself onto him more and he began to moan. There were swells of electricity flooding through their groins and up their backs to their heads where emotions were high. Harry began to grind into him fully clothed yet still pleasurable. The rub of the clothes only made them want each other more.

"Oh god…I really should…be…" he says as Harry grinds harder into him just to convince him to stay and just as Harry grinds harder, Draco let's out a louder groan. He began to scrape Harry's back with his fingernails while Harry pushed his rough hands through Draco's hair. They were both rock hard and they were both yearning for more of it.

"Dra-Draco…" Harry whimpered in his ear quietly.

"Don't…s-stop…don't stop…oh god…" Draco says after wrapping his legs around Harry while gasping for air.

"F-fuck…" Harry moaned into his ear. He couldn't take it anymore and started to feel himself nearly orgasm. He could feel Draco tense up to his climax as well and as difficult as it was to do this to him, Harry wanted to leave him something to remember him by and he stopped right before either of them had gotten off.

"No!" Draco exclaimed, struggling to find his breath, "Don't…please…Why'd you do that?" he asked, biting his lower lip.

"You….you said…you said you…that you should go."

"I don't want to and I can tell that you don't want me to but I _have_ to…" he says, trying to regain his strength as if he couldn't remember why he had to leave and that he just had to leave. He asks, "Can we continue this another time? That is…if you still _want_ to continue this, we can…" Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's and closed his eyes, feeling like he never wants to leave him ever. All these years had gone by and this is what Harry has missed.

"Set a time and day and I'll be there," Harry said.

"Well my father is coming to visit me tonight. He says he has important news to give me. What about tomorrow night at midnight?"

"It's a date. We are meeting here, right?"

"Yes. I have a surprise for you but you can't see it until tomorrow night." They turn to give each other a quick kiss and walk down the staircase holding hands. Neither of them has ever felt happier and Harry didn't want it to end. When they got halfway down the staircase, they let go and Harry let Draco walk down fully first so nobody would suspect anything. He heard Crabbe ask him, "What were you doing up on the roof?"

"I was just doing some homework. I can never get it done in the common room with all the noise."

Harry heard their footsteps disappear and headed toward the bottom of the staircase to find that nobody was around anymore. He went into the bathroom hoping nobody was there and finished the job himself while thinking about Draco the entire time. _'This is going to be a great year,' _he thought,_ 'I finally found someone that I feel special with…I've never felt this before.'_


	5. Chapter 5: True Friends, Real Trust

**CHAPTER FIVE: True Friends, Real Trust**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

When Harry got back to the common room, he found Hermione and Ron waiting for him. He knew they were going to ask where he was and he hasn't thought of a good enough excuse yet to tell them as to his whereabouts. Hermione, is beautiful however…she's not Ron's type and he isn't her type. She deserves someone more respectful and smarter. Although Ron _is_ Harry's best friend and he knows it seems shallow to put it in those exact terms, but it's the truth.

'_I'm a very blunt and outspoken person,'_ he thought to himself. _'Why is it that I could never get truly mad at an enemy yet I can get truly angry and upset with my friends? Maybe because they'll always be there and it's healthy to get mad at the people you love the most."_

"Where were you?" asked Hermione, noticing that Harry looked rather happy than usual.

"Oh…talking to Dumbledore about teaching some new classes." he said, quickly trying to cover up his lie.

"Really? Which one?" Harry could tell she was excited more than anyone else in the common room. Her face almost made him feel guilty. (Almost.)

"Uh, new class. He hasn't told me yet."

"But you said you were just talking to him about it."

"Yeah well, you know old Dumbledore…the old man can barely remember his time schedule in the mornings…heh, never know what he'll forget next, right Ron?"

"Yeah, sure Harry." Barely acknowledging his best friend's existence or the fact that he had even said anything in the first place. (But at least he agreed with Harry.)

"You'll _have_ to let us know once you find more out! That's great, Harry! Congratulations!"

"Heh, thanks…"

When the three went to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry saw Draco from across their usual table with his two idiotic companions. He saw Harry staring at him and he stared back with somewhat of a smile or a smirk.

'_There is something different in his eyes,'_ Harry thought, _'something I've never seen before…Vulnerability? No. God, he's beautiful.'_ Harry hadn't realized his friends had been staring at him while he was staring at his newly acquainted lover for five straight minutes.

"He's gorgeous," Harry said out loud on accident.

"H-Harry? Who do you mean?" asks Hermione.

"Uh, nobody. Just…thinking out loud. You know how horrible I am with that." He began hitting his head with a book saying, "_Inside_ thoughts Harry, need to stay _inside_!"

"Is everything okay with you? You've been acting sort of strange lately…Have you got a new girlfriend you're not telling us about?" Hermione inquires.

"Does it have something to do with that letter Malfoy gave you earlier saying it was from Snape?" asks Ron and suddenly, even though it took a second for what he said to sink in, Harry's heart stopped for two seconds.

"What letter? I didn't hear anything about a letter. Harry, Ron, what letter? Don't leave me in the dark about this!" He suddenly mustered up a story inside his head in less than three seconds.

"Snape wrote to me about a new course they are bringing into Hogwarts and that's what I was talking to Dumbledore about…we were deciding on what course it should be and that I would be best for the job to teach it…we just aren't sure what it will be yet and no, I do _not_ have a girlfriend. Even if I did, it'd be none of your business."

"Ron! Look at Harry! He's blushing!" she yells.

"I am not…I'm just…yeah I'm blushing."

"You _have_ to fill me in on it if things get serious," she says.

"Yup, I will."

"Harry…" Ron begins, "do you think you could use any assistance teaching your class? I'm sure I'd be a good pick because then I can boss Malfoy around." Harry began to feel his neck heating up in fear of them finding out about his romance with Draco but he was mostly annoyed and frustrated with his troubled friend.

"Ha, yeah…that'd be a laugh, wouldn't it? I'll talk to Dumbledore about it." Harry replied.

"Thanks. Let me know what he says. If I can boss Malfoy around, can I make a few of the lesson plans and make him do embarrassing things?"

"Oh well Ron…let's not get ahead of ourselves now shall we?"

"But Harry, you already said you not only have spoken with Snape but also Dumbledore." Hermione protested.

"Yeah but nothing has been decided yet. Look, I'll let you know when I know myself, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my journal." He said and excused himself for the night. Harry has never felt more ecstatic about a relationship in his life. For once, he felt happy and confident that this would actually get somewhere.

'_Maybe I should tell Hermione at least to get a second opinion on it seeing as I haven't told anyone…besides, I'd like to flaunt our relationship a little bit around my two best friends. I know Ron wouldn't approve of it but he could at least try to understand how I'm feeling.'_ he thought and with that possibility still in his head, he turned around back to the Great Hall and found Hermione yet again.

"Back so soon?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you about something very important."

"What do you need to talk to Hermione about?" Ron questioned.

"It's nothing bad, I just need some homework help."

"Common room?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet you in there, Ron." And with that, Harry and Hermione left him to eat the rest of his desert alone. _'He'll amuse himself. He won't come back to the common room till after everyone else leaves which wont be for another hour or so.'_

After a long walk back, they finally enter the common room and Harry's heart is pounding incredibly hard and he knew she'd be the only other person happy for his relationship with Draco. He turns to her with a huge smile across his face.

"What are you so happy about, Harry?" she asked in a lighthearted laugh.

"I'm in a relationship with somebody. And…it is getting somewhat serious."

"Why don't you want to say this in front of Ron?"

"He wouldn't approve of the person I'm dating or the gender that I'm dating." This confused her and her look of puzzlement made Harry wonder if his decision to tell her was a good one or not.

'_Am I making a mistake by telling her? Should I just ignore it and tell her to forget it? No. It's too late now. She'll know by the end of the week if I don't fess up.'_

"Hermione…I'm dating another guy, not a girl."

"Okay?" she asks still puzzled, "what's your point?"

"Well, Ron is somewhat homophobic. I already know that and let alone, the person I'm dating isn't someone either of you would approve of."

"Who is it?"

"Before I tell you, I need to let you know that Hermione," I lowered my voice in a happy and excited tone, "I feel happy for once in my life, I feel happy with the way things are going! This has never happened to me before! I think I'm falling for him really hard! So please…when I tell you, you must be understanding about it, okay? Do you promise?"

"I swear on Dumbledore's life."

"I'm dating Malfoy…Draco."

"S-Say what?"

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy and I'm happy!"

"Yeah…I can understand you're happy and I'm happy for you but…are you sure he likes you for who you are and not just to get something he may want from you?"

"You can't let me enjoy anything, can you? No wonder Ron doesn't tell you anything anymore."

"That's not true!" she squeals in a high-pitched note, "My boyfriend tells me everything! Besides…he's _not_ homophobic. He just doesn't understand it. All I'm saying Harry is…Be careful. Don't be stupid and believe everything he tells you. I'm happy for you and if you're truly happy with him then I'm happy for you. If anything I _want_ you to be happy. I'd just prefer it not be with him but if that's what you want…then by all means, don't let me or Ron or anyone else in this school stand in your way. Good luck with everything and try to get to know him better."

"Thanks Hermione," he said in a grateful tone of voice, "and please don't tell Ron yet. I'm just not ready to say anything to him."

"I won't say anything Harry, I promise."

Harry knew he'd sleep better that night and then tomorrow he will be snuggling up to his guy under the stars and watching the sky. (It sounds junior high school but Harry enjoyed the thought of being able to cuddle up to someone without fear of getting hurt.) _'He wouldn't hurt me' _Harry thought,_ 'I know he wouldn't.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions And Promises

**CHAPTER SIX: Suspicions and Promises**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling as refreshed as the sun itself. He has never been in a better mood and he knew today was going to be amazing. He'll eat a nice breakfast with his two best friends, he even did his homework last night and will start paying more attention in class, then afterwards, go to Quidditch, take a shower and go meet Draco for dinner up on the roof. He has the perfect picnic planned tonight. Things couldn't taste, smell, feel or sound more blissful for Harry than this flawless morning.

'_I wish things will stay like this. All I can think about is Draco and how I can't wait to see him tonight…cause we are gonna have fuuuun!'_ he thought while doing his happy dance and brushing his teeth at the same time.

Harry headed down toward the Great Hall and he felt starved. He saw Draco again and they both smiled at each other in a way that made their eyes burn. Harry could still smell Draco's cologne and how he had put too much of it on. And Draco could still taste the flavor of Harry's long lasting kiss from the night before. They both got stiff again thinking about it.

'_I wish I could sit with him, hold his hand in the morning, fall asleep on his shoulder before class and wake up feeling as if I'm on cloud nine…unfortunately…he doesn't want to be seen with me. He doesn't feel comfortable with our relationship.' _

Draco kept smiling at Harry but he's trying not to and Harry found it cute. It's as if the smiles for Harry from Draco were for Harry only and nobody else could see him smile. Draco never smiled for anyone except for Harry and when someone saw him smile, he stopped immediately. When Crabbe started talking to him, he made his serious Slytherin face again, not at Harry but at his friend. He couldn't stop staring at him.

'_He puts me in a trance or something…why do I feel this way? It's like the song from "Wicked" except my name isn't Elphaba and his name isn't Fiyero. We are Draco and Harry or Malfoy and Potter as others would put it…'_

"Harry! There you are!" said Hermione, looking baffled, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I asked Dumbledore about the class you said you were thinking about teaching?"

'_Oh no,'_ he thought, _'I forgot to tell her that it wasn't true! God! What kind of friend am I? Obviously not a good one…'_

"Listen Hermione, about that…I didn't see Dumbledore yesterday because he wasn't there and that's why I hardly know anything yet."

"Well yes I understand that but he said that he was in his office all night long doing paperwork."

"Hermione, butt out of my business, okay?" Harry gave her the look telling her to drop it immediately before Ron gets suspicious. He made it look as if he were doing a homework assignment when he was really writing Hermione a letter.

_Hermione-_

_I lied about the class and the course and me teaching it, okay? Yes, Malfoy gave me a letter a few days ago, telling me it was about Snape and that he wanted to meet me. I wasn't sure what for but I didn't find Snape when I got up there…I found Malfoy. He accused me of starting a rumor about his homosexuality and whatnot when I really didn't. I needed to come up with something to cover up my meeting with Draco…please don't push this any further than it's already gone, please? I'm begging you! Don't tell Ron! Anything that sounds suspicious or unfamiliar to you, please just don't act weird. Act as if you know what's going on okay? If I say something out of the blue in front of you and Ron, it's to cover up my relationship in front of Ron and know that if I do ever lie about something, it's for a good reason and know that I'll explain later. Just please don't make this into a complex situation as always…please. Don't. Thank you._

_Yours Truly,_

Harry Potter

He passed it to her on his way out after breakfast without Ron noticing, thankfully. When the three of them began to head to class, the day seemed to linger on with Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts…it was as if someone wanted to make it drag on and on. When Harry got to Potions, last class of the day thank god, he was excited to see Draco. He hasn't seen him all day but when he walked into class, Draco looked upset about something.

'_I hope he won't cancel on me,' _he thought, _'I have to see him tonight. I miss him. I want to cuddle and be in his arms…I can't stand another night alone without him.'_

Harry purposely waited outside of class until everyone had gone in, including Hermione and Ron however he hid around the corner so they wouldn't see him. When he did go in, to his delight, there was only one empty seat left next to Draco. Harry made a desperate attempt to try and act unhappy about the arrangement and he thought it would be harder. Once he had gotten to his seat finally, he had fooled everybody into thinking that he didn't want to sit next to him but on the inside, he was dancing and his heart was skipping every other beat. But Draco looked so ill and Harry's mind began to race with worries and doubts about tonight's dinner.

"You're late Mr. Potter," Snape says in his 'I'll-Scare-The-Living-Shit-Out-Of-You' voice (which didn't scare Harry anymore. He overcame his fear his third year when Snape had caught him wondering the corridors at night time.)

"Sorry professor, it wont happen again…"

"You're damn right it wont happen again. Sit."

And so the lesson began. Harry tried to catch a glimpse of Malfoy but failed miserably. He did everything he could to get him to look but Malfoy couldn't stand the sight of him right now and Harry didn't know why.

'_Why won't he talk to me? Did I do something wrong?'_ he thought. Malfoy looked as if he hadn't slept in days when just this morning, his eyes were as big as hearts beating for Harry only. Draco held a secret from Harry that he had been hiding since day one of their relationship (which he knew was only two days or so but still…) Harry wrote him a note asking, "What's wrong?" but Draco only crumpled it up and held it in his hands as if it were a gift from the pope. After a few seconds of waiting in pure agony and silence, he opens the letter back up and tries to straighten it out into a perfect piece of paper like it was once. He wrote very harsh upon the paper and in big letters: "WE'LL TALK TONIGHT." And that's all it said. Harry felt the need to talk to Hermione again, to find out what it is he might want to talk about. The minute Potions had ended and without a single glance from Draco all through the class, Harry went straight for Hermione.

"I need some homework help again," he says to her, "could you go to the library with me please?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you later, Ron. I love you." She says and kisses him quickly on the cheek before turning around and leaving him to eat his lunch by himself. Ron began to get suspicious. _'Random meetings in the common room and in the library,'_ he thought to himself, _'I know I saw him pass a note to her earlier today, this is getting too weird right now. How do I know he isn't sleeping with her? I can't lose my best friend over a true love. I have to do something and quick.'_

They got to the library and surprisingly, it was crowded more often than usual and they both eventually found an open table to sit at, just the two of them and talk.

"I asked Draco if something was wrong and this is what he said back after crumpling up the paper…" and he shows her the unfortunate letter.

"He may just want to cancel for another night and could be disappointed about it."

"No," Harry says sternly, "he's pissed about something. Really pissed. I can tell." Suddenly, Hermione felt uncomfortable and shifted in her seat ever so slightly but enough for Harry to know something is up.

"Hermione? What did you say to him?"

"All I said was congratulations! At least I'm not lying to him like you lied to me!" her voice grew louder with fury, like a cigarette burning tobacco (and no, her words were not packed into fire safe cigarettes.)

"Hermione, please…not so loud."

"You weren't supposed to tell anybody? I'm one of your best friends, not an enemy. Malfoy _knows_ that. It hurts my feelings to know that you're willing to tuck and roll for an asshole who's been your enemy since 1st year and now you're giving up your true friends to be with him…I'm so fucking ashamed of you right now." She gathered up her things and left the library and for once, Harry was scared that for the first time, Hermione might not keep one of his secrets


	7. Chapter 7: Left In The Dark

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Left In The Dark**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

The next morning after the argument, Harry was excited to see Draco and to forget about all of what Hermione had said and prayed that she wouldn't say anything to Ron or to anyone for that matter. _'I still don't know what he was thinking yesterday,'_ he thought to himself, _'I have to find out if it was me who was getting to him…at least I'll see him tonight and ask. I swear if Hermione say something to Ron or to any of the other classmates, that's the end of our friendship.'_

Harry began to head down the stairs to the Great Hall before running into Ron (literally). Ron looks disheveled and didn't sleep.

"Where have you been all night?" Harry asked.

"I fell asleep in the common room again. I couldn't face you without wanting to punch your face in." Harry was stunned and traumatized by his words of disgust. _'Hermione told him,' _he thought, _'I can't believe she told him.'_

"What do you mean?" He asked foolishly and acting clueless.

"I found a letter from Hermione written to you! I can't believe it! My best friend sleeping with my girlfriend! How fucking dare you? Why would you do that to me?"

"Ron…"

"I mean, I knew you had a problem getting a date and a girlfriend but my girlfriend??!"

"Ron…"

"You're supposed to be my best friend and you betrayed me for the last time, Harry. This is the last fucking straw!"

"RON!" Yelled Harry, trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"I didn't sleep with Hermione! What letter did you find? She didn't give it to me!"

He throws the letter in Harry's face.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know we argued but you're still close in my heart. I didn't mean anything I said. Can you meet me tonight? (Unless you're busy, I understand.) I care about you a lot but how long do you think this relationship will go on without anybody finding out about it? Do you plan to hide it the entire time? That's not healthy and I'd think you would want to flaunt a relationship rather than hide it. Love is supposed to be shown in front of everyone. I was only angry and upset because you lied to me but I understand now why you did it in the first place. Talk to me later or try to meet me. (Or even just write back if you want to.) If we do meet up, meet me in the common room after everyone has gone to sleep and especially wait until Ron goes to sleep. I know he wouldn't appreciate us meeting up alone behind his back about this issue._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

"What do you call that?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I'm not sleeping with Hermione! I went to talk to her about a relationship problem that I was having, well it wasn't even a problem but she thought it was. Trust me, Ron; I would never sleep with Hermione in a lifetime. She's your girl, not mine."

"So who are _you_ seeing then? Why couldn't you tell me you were seeing someone? Am I even your best friend anymore, Harry?"

"You wouldn't like the person I'm dating. I went to Hermione and asked her how I could tell you without you getting upset but seeing as you're already upset, maybe now isn't the best time."

"Can I at least ask one question?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Just tell me…is this person in Gryffindor?"

"Ron, I don't really think that's important. I really like this person and things are going really well for us."

"They're not in Gryffindor…as long as they aren't from Slytherin, I'm fine."

Harry felt uncomfortable about this comment and his facial expression showed it.

"Oh no, Harry! Is she?"

"Well…not really, no."

"What does _that_ mean? Yes? No? What house is she in?"

"Well yes this person _is_ in Slytherin and _no_ because it's not a _she_…exactly." Harry hesitated to say this to Ron.

"You're dating a guy?" Ron asked sounding a little delighted at this answer.

"Well, we aren't official yet but I really like him a lot and I think he likes me too."

"So who is it? I won't care."

Suddenly, Hermione interrupts their conversation looking worried.

"Harry," she says, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I wrote you a letter but I don't know where it went." Suddenly, she notices Ron's presence. "Oh, hi Ron!" she squeaked gleefully and gives him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Hey hone," says Ron, blushing, "so Harry…back to what we were saying before. Who are you dating?" Suddenly Hermione looked worried again and looks at Harry with her eyebrows raised as if she had just seen someone running around the castle in their underwear.

"Listen…I still don't feel comfortable telling you yet."

"It's okay. Hermione will tell me later, right?"

"Actually Ron, no. I can't tell you."

"You're my girlfriend! You tell me what best friends don't!"

"Sorry Ron. I promised Harry I wouldn't. I always keep my promises."

Harry was relieved at this statement and hurried down to the Great Hall before breakfast was over. He looks over to the Slytherin table to see an unhappy Draco, yet again. _'What could be his problem? I mean…surely it's about…us…but what?'_

Hermione and Ron followed closely behind him and sat down. Harry figured that he should tell Ron soon before he finds out the hard way but now isn't the best time. _'Not around other people, no.'_

"So…" Ron started awkwardly, "what are your plans tonight, Harry?"

"I plan on meeting my sort of boyfriend."

"Oh…where?"

"Ronald!" Hermione slapped her boyfriend's hand.

"What? I'm just asking…"

"That's _Harry's_ business! You shouldn't go spying on them! Besides, if you had, I'm sure you would have found yourself in an awkward position."

'_I'll find out,'_ Ron thought, _'I __have__ to find out. Who is this mystery man? Who is making my best friend blush so hard? Blimey, I haven't seen him this happy since Cho or whoever his last ex was…even then, he seemed miserable. I just can't let him see me.'_


	8. Chapter 8: More Than One Secret

**CHAPTER EIGHT: More Than One Secret Is Discovered**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

Classes went by fairly quick today even though Snape was embarrassing Harry half to death in front of the entire class. _'Why is Draco laughing at me?'_

"What's the matter, Potter? Can't do just one muggle sit-up?" he asked in a vulgar tone of voice. Harry just looked at him with a hurt face.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? You wont compliment your boyfriend?" someone yelled and Harry's heart stopped.

'_Oh god, oh no. Please don't let this be happening now of all places please! Snape will know! Everyone will know!'_ Draco's eyes widened and he suddenly turned pale but kept his eyes stared at his twiddling thumbs on the desk. _'Had he not known that people found out?'_ Harry asked himself. Hermione covers her mouth and Ron's jaw drops in awe of the situation happening right before their eyes while Harry just lies there on the floor trying to do a simple sit-up. Snape, for once, looks surprised but only slightly. Everyone began whispering and gossiping about it and how everyone else might react to the news. There was a lot of talk flying around the room and would soon spread outside the classroom in fifteen minutes when class ended. _'Fifteen minutes of torture and dread,'_ thought Draco, _'we could always perform a memory charm on all of them strong enough to forget the news but not so strong that they'll forget who they are.' _Draco covered his face in his hands until they went through his hair with his cheeks as red as a muggle traffic light.

"What's the meaning of this?" Snape asked.

"Malfoy's a fag!" someone screamed from the back and at that comment, Harry could see Draco's face turn from being embarrassed to tears in two seconds.

"No he's not!" Neville yelled (and without hesitation or humiliation). "At least Malfoy lives an interesting life! Look at yourselves! Your gossip and rumors! Grow up!" _'Thank Merlin I'm on the floor where nobody can see me,'_ thought Harry. Draco picked his things up aggressively and left the classroom nearly sobbing. _'I can't run after him…everyone will think it's true! Oh, what am I thinking? They already know!' _Harry stood up quickly, gathered his things and began to chase after him. It's almost as if Draco had vanished into thin air but Harry still heard his footsteps loud and clear going down the stairs. (And the chase begins.) Panting and breathing like a dog begging for water, Harry ran as fast as he could to catch up. It lasted for five minutes and at last, Harry was within eye distance of his lover.

"Draco!" he yelled.

"You promised." Draco said after turning around. His eyes were glistening with tears and his face was scarlet from constantly wiping his eyes so much.

"I know Draco, I know…I don't know who told."

"You told Granger and she spread it around." Little did either of them know, Granger was just behind them trying to catch her breath.

"No, no I didn't. I didn't spread it around, I swear. Harry, I would never do that to you, _you_ know that! I didn't even tell Ron because you asked me not to!"

"Hermione, you were the only one who _knew_ about this! Who else could it have been?" Harry's fury nearly caused him to punch her in the face, just as she had done to Draco in her third year. He raised his arm as if he was actually going to do it before his beloved took him by the arm and said in a calming voice, "Harry…don't. I think she's telling the truth." His voice sounded heartwarming and he turned it into a whisper, "She wouldn't have followed us if she had spread it around."

"Or she's trying to make herself not look guilty! Either one works just as good!" Snape came down the stairs and saw Harry's arm in Draco's hands.

"What's going on down here? Potter, Malfoy. What's the meaning of all this? Granger. What are the three of you doing down here? Get back to class!"

"I can't go back in there!" Draco and Harry said simultaneously.

"They are just rumors! If you don't go back into class, I can assure you that you'll both be expelled. You, Mr. Potter, especially you…have gotten yourself into a great deal of trouble over the last few years…you wouldn't want to ruin your reputation."

"It's already ruined!" Harry yelled while holding back his tears of pain.

"You don't know that," Snape said in a more relaxed tone that turned stone cold in less than a second, "now get to class! Malfoy, Granger, you two get to class, _now_!"

'_How could this be happening? My father is going to kill me.'_ Draco though.

'_If it wasn't Hermione, who told?'_ Harry thought.

'_This is going to be bad…really bad.'_ Hermione thought.

They all walked back into class slowly as if nothing had ever happened. All of their heads were down knowing that everyone stared at Harry and Draco. Some looks were in disgust and some were in shock and some were even smiling at them.

"Congratulations, Potter! You finally found love!" someone said.

"Shut up!" Snape hissed, "Or _all_ of you will have detention! So, Potter and Malfoy, I think we'd all like to hear your little tale of how you two fell in love."

"Professor!" Hermione yelled with her eyes wide open. She looked as if she was going to kill him with her bare hands.

"What? I can't ask a simple question?"

"You're not allowed to ask that question! They are your students and you are their teacher! You can't ask them questions like that even if they were straight!" Hermione said and cupped her mouth quickly before realizing what she has just exposed.

"Thanks for that little note Miss Granger. Are you a lesbian?" Hermione's cheeks began turning bright pink with an angry face and fire burning in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes I am! Does that bother you?!" Draco and Harry stared in disbelief while Ron sat there looking hurt as if someone just told him his journal was stolen.

"Actually, I find it kind of hot. Would you kindly stop by my office at your earliest convenience? I'd like to discuss a grade. Then we'll see if you're telling the truth."

"Dumbledore _will_ hear about this! Mark my words professor! You _will_ be sacked!"

"Or…you _could_ tell Dumbledore and risk having detention alone with me or you can just keep your dirty mouth shut and get a good grade in my class."

"You know something? At least I came out of the closet! Maybe if more people did it then situations like this wouldn't happen in class!"

"That remains to be seen Miss Granger."

Hermione was so angry that she had pushed her project onto the floor and let the liquid spread across the desk and walked out.

"She's lucky that class is over. Out of here, all of you."

Ron chased Hermione to the girls' bathroom wanting to talk about it while Harry discreetly followed Draco to the roof of the school to talk to him.


	9. Chapter 9: Mending Bridges

**CHAPTER NINE: Mending Bridges**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "Wait up!"

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"I need to know…is what you said true?" Ron fixed his eyes upon the love of his life and waited for what felt like a lifetime to him for her to answer.

"Ron…I think you're a great guy but yes…what I was _is_ true and…I'm not the same person I was a year ago. I need to get this out in the open. I'm not seeing someone but I am a lesbian and I couldn't stand to break your heart…I'm sorry Ronald but…we can't see each other anymore. I'm sorry…"

"My heart is breaking right now Hermione…why didn't you tell me? The longer you wait, the more it'll hurt, don't you know that?" Ron didn't love her but that doesn't exclude the fact that it didn't hurt. She lied to him and not as a friend but as a girlfriend, she lied. If they haven't ever dated, he still would be hurt by it.

"I know Ron and…I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Don't bother. The only things I want are the things you'd rather give to a girl."

"Ron, don't be like this! Please! I just made myself look like a fool in there and now you're turning into one of _them_!"

"Who's _them_?"

"_They_ are! Those students! Ron…why can't you accept this? I know you're in pain and if you need time away from me, I'll understand but you need to _tell_ me or else I won't know. We can split breakfasts, lunch and dinners with Harry. I'll have all three meals with him on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The rest are yours! Don't make this harder on me than it already is. I just publicly displayed my sexuality in front of all of them. I was sick of hiding and now that I'm not hiding…it feels great but I want you to feel _happy_ for me, not without me."

"You and Harry are both freaks. He's dating Draco and never told me, you're a lesbian and you never told me."

"Maybe if you made yourself more open and understanding, people wouldn't be so fucking hesitant to approach you! They think you'll yell at them like you always do Ron! That's why nobody tells you anything!"

"Did you cheat on me with a girl?"

"What?"

"You heard me Hermione…did you cheat on me with another girl?"

"No. I don't believe in cheating. I don't appreciate it. I would never rob you of your friendship or your love. You should know me by now Ron…"

"I thought I did but apparently, I don't."

"Well…if it makes you feel any better…you know me now. You know who I am, you know _what_ I am and for once, I'm not ashamed of being who I am."

"You should be. You and Harry both should be ashamed of yourselves. My mother always taught me that love is between a man and a woman! Not two men and two women!"

"She's never told you about gays I know but I'm sure that she didn't disqualify them altogether Ron…or maybe you just weren't listening properly."

"If she found out that Harry is gay, she'd never let him back into our kitchen! She wouldn't let me speak to him anymore!"

"Then you need to tell her that she's the mother that Harry never had…she's one of the few adults who truly care about him and he needs that in his life so remind her of that. I'm sure she'll hear it from someone about this…Ron…I want you to understand something and I'd like to make this clear… Accepting someone for his or her own imperfections is not only staying true to the people you love but…it's also accepting your own flaws and your own mistakes. It's being able to say that yes, you make mistakes and you're not perfect and you're not _trying_ to be perfect. You need to talk to your mother and make it clear that Harry is happy. You also need to give yourself a good talking to…be his friend. Don't be one of _them_."

Harry had climbed halfway up the stairs to the roof of the school but got yanked down and knocked over by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's head was pounding from the fall and could barely make out who was standing over him.

"W-Who's there?" he asked in a weak tone.

"Don't fuck with our friend, Potter. He's upset about this enough. Don't meet him tonight. He's busy. He told us you and him were seeing each other secretly but we don't want you to anymore. Stay the fuck away from him or we'll do worse than pull you down from a set of steps." They both walked away leaving Harry to lie there on the floor (once again) and to ponder the questions in his mind, _'He told them? Why did he flip shit on me for telling Hermione but he can go and tell Crabbe and Goyle?'_

Harry didn't care what Crabbe and Goyle said. _'I've overcome much worse things than two blokes who don't know the difference between pudding and Jell-O. I'm not afraid of them.'_

Later on that night, Harry paced back and forth for the time to come to go and meet up with Draco when Ron abruptly burst into the bedroom. They both stood silently just staring at each other.

"So…you and Malfoy, huh?" Ron asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well…he's only been your enemy for how long now?"

"Ron…things are going great. I really like him and quite frankly, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"I'm not here to argue Harry…I'm here to wish you best of luck walking into the Great Hall tomorrow morning. You should sit with him."

"I can't sit with him…people would stare at us."

"So? Let them stare. They're only making fools out of themselves." _'He's been talking to Hermione, I can tell,'_ he thought.

"What Hermione said earlier today…was that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes but she's not dating anyone. She said she was just lonely and whatnot…"

"I'm sorry Ron. That kinda…sucks."

"Well it ruined my ego a bit but at least we are still friends."

"That's good."

"You on your way to meet Draco?"

"Yeah…"

"Make things right with him again…I'm sure this will blow over by tomorrow."

"I doubt it. Get some sleep." Harry began walking toward the door nervously.

"Hey Harry…good luck tonight. I hope everything works out between you two and if not well…I'm always here for you, you know that." Harry felt comforted and thankful for Ron's words.

"Thanks Ron…Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry."


	10. Chapter 10: Love vs Moral Ethics

**CHAPTER TEN: Love vs. Moral Ethics**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

Harry's heart began beating as he moved his way to the staircase that leads him to the roof of the school. _'I hope he is still coming…I need to talk to him; it's not a matter of wanting to talk to him. I have to tell him how I feel.' _He saw the doorknob at the top of the staircase and he ran toward it with his eyes fixed on the door, hopeful of someone being there when he opened it. For a second, time stood still. He could hear someone from down below him but only footsteps. Harry suddenly became panicked and wasn't sure of what to do. The pounding of his heart had caused him to burst out into an anxiety attack and unsure of why it happened, things got blurry and he was incapable to see very well. _'What's happening to me?'_ he asks himself. He began falling slowly down the spiral staircase, it was almost as if it was in slow motion. Harry wasn't sure if someone had put a potion in his dinner earlier on that evening but he wanted this feeling to stop. His knees began shaking hysterically, almost as if he was thrashing on the ground. _'Am I having a seizure? It couldn't be the Cruciatus spell…I'd be crying by now if it is and I wouldn't be able to think. It's not even that I'm in pain, I just can't breathe very well and my leg muscles have a slight spasm in them.' _

Draco was in bed asleep when he woke up out of a bad nightmare. Unaware of his father's presence at the school, he got up to simply fetch himself a glass of water. _'I had to meet Harry tonight…I guess it would be best if I didn't go but I know he wants to explain it to me.' _When Draco turned around, he saw his father, standing ten feet away from him, his eyes radiate with lunacy, abhorrence and disgust.

"Father?" Draco asked. Suddenly, he knew why his father had shown up and why he looked so disturbed. "Oh no," Draco said aloud and starts to walk slowly backwards, avoiding the pulse of his father's glare.

"Father…I can't believe you'd show up like this. What's wrong?" Draco asks with a quiver in his voice.

"You know what I want. I want to know why you'd befriend Potter when you know that I'm trying to get rid of him."

"I can explain…"

"Ha! You sound like one of my death eaters, Draco…Can you explain? Can you really?"

"Father…what's wrong with you?"

"Ask Potter. He's the one in the hallway right now lying on the floor and barely breathing."

"What did you do to him?" Draco asked apprehensively.

"Oh nothing just…decided to pull an old senior prank on Hogwarts by putting a stink bomb in the staircase on the roof." Draco's heart came to a halt, realizing what his father had done by poisoning Harry. "Crabbe and Goyle had come to me. They told me what was happening and I realized that I couldn't let my son become involved romantically with Mr. Potter, let alone with anyone for that matter. Do you think you'll have time for romance and friendship? Do you think that you'll actually experience true love and family values? No. There won't be time for that. It's all silly nonsense. Rumors flying about, you'll want to commit suicide, I'm telling you." Draco made a run for the door desperately trying to find Harry when his father yanked his son down to the floor by his hair.

"You…_**will not**_…see that boy again. Do you understand?"

"Dad," Draco said, realizing he's never called his father that before, "you're killing him. You can't do that!"

"I can do anything I please. Now get back to bed!" And on that note, his father leaves bewitching the door and making a lock behind him so Draco is unable to leave his own room. (Therefore, using the spell, 'Alohomora' wouldn't work.) Kicking and screaming and pulling at the lock nearly waking up everyone in his dorm, he realized that even though he may not be able to get out of the room it doesn't mean that people can't get in either. _'If only I can get a hold of Harry…he'd be safe if I could get a hold of him or someone who cares about him enough to carry him out of there…' _Suddenly, he recognizes Harry's owl on his windowsill_. 'Coincidence?'_ he thought. Draco got out a quill, parchment and began to write someone, anyone. _'Who would be up by now? Hermione? Ron? Dumbledore? Snape?…Snape!' _He began to write at high-speed hoping he could read it.

_Snape,_

_Harry Potter is in trouble. My father poisoned him and locked me in. Please come and unlock my door, please. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

He quickly ties the letter to Hedwig saying, "It's an emergency. Your owner is in danger." Hedwig looked at him with heartbreaking eyes and Draco, for once, felt dismal and pleading in his mind for someone to save his lover. For the first time in his life, he had actually thought of using dark magic to save Harry. _'No,' _he thought,_ 'I couldn't do that…it may help save him but at what cost? Is it really worth the risk?'_ The longer time had lingered, the more Draco became tempted into using it. The clock went ticking away when Draco could be out of his dorm right now and down there carrying Harry out of whatever place his father had put him in.

Only moments later, Harry heard someone coming and he tried to call out for help but his voice was weak and his throat became numb. Even though he could barely speak, the unidentified silhouette still heard his gasps echo off the walls. The shadow begins to run in the direction of which Harry was laying but before the stranger entered, there was a flick of his wand and whatever smell was in the room had disappeared into the ceiling.

"Potter!" Snape hissed but then his voice became quiet and calmer, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure…what happened?"

"Draco's father decided he should have a little visit to the castle without Dumbledore's permission but that remains to be seen. Nobody is supposed to enter the castle after dark unless specifically asked by Dumbledore or another faculty member of the school itself. Trust me, Potter this will be reported."

"I thought you were against this?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were against Draco and I being together?"

"It doesn't mean I'll just let you sit down here and die slowly. Draco sent me an emergency owl, your owl in fact. I was supposed to go and get him but I thought I'll let him wait it out."

"No," Harry said, "I want to see him now. If he's locked in his room, surely others may enter. He just can't leave. Please…"

"Fine."

They walked up to the Slytherin common room and up to the dorms.

"You may not enter Potter…you are from another house. But…under severe circumstances like this, I guess…you may."

Harry ran up to the dorms and saw several different rooms with three names on each door. He quickly looked for Draco's name and when he found it, Snape said, "I'll leave you two to talk…"

"Thank you professor…" Harry said in an uncomfortable tone. When Draco had answered to Harry's knock, he expected it to be Snape. It was obvious that while Harry was gone, Draco had been crying his eyes out and with one look at Harry; he flung his arms around him, burying his head into Harry's shoulder still crying.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Draco said, "I really thought that…I thought I would lose you."


	11. Chapter 11: For Good

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: For Good**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

"It's okay Draco…I'm fine, really. I barely felt anything." Harry lied to him. What Harry really felt while Draco and his father were talking was his lungs filling up with green smoke and barely being able to breathe. His knees began to spasm so much that they hurt him to the point of tears.

"Why didn't you just apparate from your bedroom to where I was?" Harry asks.

"I couldn't. My father bewitched the door so I couldn't leave. I knew people could get in because I knew exactly which spell he did. I just didn't know an alternative spell to get out. That's why I called for Snape to help…"

"Come on," Harry said, "let's go up on the roof. Snape got rid of all the odor and poison so it's safe now." Draco nods and lets Harry lead the way.

They walk in silence the entire way up and they both felt nervous and found themselves wanting to cuddle because of how scared each of them were. Harry's heart began breaking, wondering if the worst was about to happen, wondering what this means for their "relationship", whether or not Draco still wants to be with him knowing that everyone in the school has common knowledge of their secret, and more importantly, Harry was wondering as to what would happen between Draco and his father.

"Listen," Harry began, "I know that we made a promise to keep this a secret but I have to clear something off of my chest…I told Hermione about us and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I ever said anything to her about it and I don't know what this means for us or for you but…I still want to be with you and to be your only hope in the world. I know you and your father don't get along but…you also told Crabbe and Goyle." Draco looked confused at this statement.

"How did you find out that I told them?" he asks Harry.

"They pulled me down from the staircase the other night and ordered me not to see you anymore." Harry waited in stillness so nerve-wracking that he had to ask Draco what would happen between them.

"Listen, Draco…I hate to ask this question _now_ but…do you still want to be with me?" But before he could finish his question, Draco gently took his hand and kissed him, gently yet quick.

"You _know_ I want to…it's a difficulty hiding it from my father and I'm sure your aunt and uncle would _not_ be happy about it either. I just think that…I think it would be too hard…" and Harry's heart started to crack from the inside out and all Draco said was, "but that doesn't mean we can't try to make this work…we just have to be careful."

"Ron said to me that we should just sit together in the Great Hall and flaunt our relationship. He said to let people stare. They're only making fools and idiots out of themselves…at least I think that's what he said."

"Harry…I can't sit with you. I can't be seen with you, ever. I'm sorry but…this _has_ to be a secret relationship…I'm sorry. If you can't accept it being secret then…then I can't be with you at all."

"Why? Why must it be secret? Love is supposed to be beautiful, right?"

"This isn't love," mumbled Draco under his breath.

"What?"

"Who said this is love, Harry? We just started dating a few nights ago, not even…" But Draco knew it in his heart how he felt and Harry was right.

"You're in denial," Harry said, "you can't handle this then maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship but…I want people to see us walking down the hall holding hands. I want to be able to dance with you during the Yule Ball…"

"Harry…I'll have nobody to live with. My father will kick me out, you know it and I know it."

"Then we'll live with my sister over the summer. Her name is Tanya and granted, she lives in America but still…she'll be willing to let us stay with her."

"What's she like?"

"She's…Tanya. She is a rockette, a ballerina, a tap dancer and an opera singer. What else do you want to know?"

"I want to know if you actually think this can work…because Harry…you have to realize what I'm about to do to my reputation…" Draco says, closing his eyes and begins crying.

"This _will_ work…if you don't believe it will then we shouldn't bother trying but I promise you from the bottom of my half-muggle heart that it _will_ work. Why would you ask such a question?"

"I just couldn't bare to say yes to the most important thing of which I don't know of…I'm not sure of anything right now except for one thing," Draco says.

"What are you sure of?"

"I know for a fact that even though it's just been a few days that…I'm in love with you and my father can't take that away from me. Nobody can take that from me and they'll be in a great deal of trouble if they tried."

"I'm in love with you too, Draco."

"And he personalizes it!"

"Of course I'll personalize it. I think it means a lot more."

"Fine. I'll do it too…I love you, Harry."

They began kissing and playing with each other's hair until they were so tired that they had nearly fallen asleep. Harry says, "This is kind of embarrassing but…I'd like to um…"

"Oh, come on. Don't ruin the moment," Draco says.

"No, no…nothing like that."

"Then what is it do you want to do?"

"There's a song that I know and when I'm with you, I hear it clearly but when we are away, I seem to forget the lyrics to it…"

"What song is it?" Draco asks.

"It's from this musical that my sister is hooked up on…The musical is called Wicked but the song is called For Good…it's at the end of the musical when the two witches are saying goodbye to each other because one of them gets melted."

"I've never heard of it before…" and suddenly Harry began singing the second verse to him.

"It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime so let me say before we part that so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from it's mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better but because I knew you, I have been changed for good." Harry blushes, "I know the entire song by heart…" Draco began to cry without Harry seeing him. It didn't work.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"I know that song too…"

"How do you know it? I didn't think you listened to musicals."

"I don't but I do know that song in particular."

"How?"

"They played it at my best friend's funeral," said Draco.

"Oh…I'm-I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have sung it knowing that that's…I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Harry really, don't worry about it. It was really…I'm not good at finding breathtaking words so I'm just going to say it as it is. That was really fucking sweet of you to sing to me and it was nice to hear it from you and not some weirdo trying to get in my pants…" Harry laughed as Draco said this.

"You deserve better than a weirdo. You deserve everything."

Draco blushes yet again, sighs and was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say except, "Thank you…you…are…so beautiful to me," Draco said and laughed, "no, I'm sorry. That was…awful."

They both laughed.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry…but I'll be right back. I have to go and get something."

Draco had brought back a blanket for the two of them and some pillows with a picnic basket.

"I made this before meeting up with you…figured we could lay out here and watch the sunrise if you wanted to. It's nearly five in the morning as it is so what's the use of going to sleep now?"

"Oh, Draco…" and for once, Harry didn't know what to say, "thank you, really…that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me…"

"Oh no it's not. Trust me."

And so they say waiting for the sun and cuddling underneath of what was left of the stars. They watched the sunrise together in total tranquility and serenity. They both knew that from then on out, everything would be okay…They knew it'd be a battle keeping their relationship stable but it was worth it.

(THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER, I KNOW IT SOUNDS LIKE THE END BUT IT'S REALLY NOT.)


	12. Chapter 12: A Rough Past

**CHAPTER TWELVE: A Rough Past**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

When they woke up, they had missed their first two classes of the day but they both found it very much worth it.

"We'll get in a lot of trouble, you know that right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah well…I pay off Madam Pompfrey when I miss class…"

"Really? How so?"

"I watch her pet rat for three weeks if I ask her to tell my teachers I was sick."

"I should try that sometime…"

"Yeah, she'd probably have you do something else though. But you _are_ Harry Potter so she might just do it for you without a payment…lucky."

Back at the common room, Hermione and Ron had been wondering where Harry had been all day long and why he hadn't been in class earlier. Harry pretty much ditched all of his class to walk around Hogsmeade with Draco.

"You are incredibly lucky to have this invisibility cloak. I wish I had one sometimes…"

"Come here," Harry said as he threw the cloak over the two of them and began kissing Draco's neck and moving rapidly to his ear like last time.

"H-Harry…wait…we are out in the open where people can see us…"

"No they can't…we are invisible remember? Hence the invisibility cloak…"

"No…I don't feel comfortable doing it here…" Harry grumbled at this statement and said, "Come on, I know a place where hardly anyone goes to."

"Where?"

"The Shrieking Shack…"

They head off towards their next destination both feeling nervous and anxious. Draco especially felt nervous for the fact of what had happened to him during his second year.

_(Flashback)_

"_What are you doing in here?" Draco asks his father._

"_Who?"_

"_Voldemort…don't worry son, he won't do anything to you that I haven't done with him."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Draco…every man needs his needs and has his urges in which need to be fulfilled. If you can't perform your duties for Voldemort, how will you perform them for me?" Draco's heart racing at the speed of light and sound, he thought he would fall over having a heart attack and unfortunately Draco didn't have any time to plan ahead and escape or find a way to escape because Voldemort was there already._

"_Father…what are you saying?"_

"_Draco…in order to be accepted as a death eater, each candidate must finalize their commitment, pledge and vow to Voldemort."_

"_Who's to say I'm committed to him at all, father?"_

"_What are you saying? You __don't__ want to be a death eater? Why?"_

"_I need to think about it. I've been telling you that for years now!"_

"_You are a Malfoy just as myself…so I will do to you what my father did to me and show you how a punishment is made in the circle."_

_With that, Draco's father pushed him into a corner, ripped off his pants and slapped him across the face for every time he begged his father to stop. Lucius had slammed him into the mirror hanging on the door and it shattered over Draco's soft hair and left minor cuts in his scalp. Draco grabbed one of the shards and sliced his father's left cheek and pushed him to the ground. Lucius grabbed his foot causing his son to trip and fall._

"_Help!" he screamed, "Mum, please!" But nobody came to fetch him._

"_Oh stop your whining!" And Draco kicked his father in the face causing him to let go of his foot and he didn't hesitate to get up and start running down the stairs and out the door._

"_Get back here!" Lucius yelled and before Draco could get to the bottom of the stairs, his father had jumped on his back completely in attack while Voldemort stood at the bottom of the stairs laughing._

"_Oh, you boys…" he says, "you never learn, do you Draco? This might…" and as he says it, he's holding Draco by the ears and knees him in the face causing him to break his nose and left his eyes swollen shut._

_All goes black._

_(End of Flashback)_

Draco didn't say anything for the rest of the walk to the Shrieking Shack. _'I can't let him know how I feel or what happened…he'll think I'm a freak!'_ he thought to himself.

"What's wrong? You look pale…" said Harry.

"Don't I always?"

"Right now, you look kind of ill."

"I'm fine, Harry…don't worry about it. It's not important. I've just never done anything in the Shrieking Shack before."

"Really? Wow. I have."

"Oh that's nice to know…thanks for that."

"I'm sorry…you're just the first person that I actually have feelings for…do you want to go elsewhere?"

"No, this is fine," Draco says as they enter. He's trying so hard not to cry as he looks around but all he can think about is his father. Draco knows that he has a sad yet sickened look on his face and made a desperate attempt to hide it, almost as desperate as he was to get away from his father that night. _'I was twelve years old! How could he?'_ he thought.

"Come here my porcelain doll…" Harry says while trying to sound sexy but it wasn't appealing to Draco right now. Harry began to unbutton Draco's shirt but each time he closed his eyes, all he could see was his father, standing over him, screaming. Harry began to kiss his neck all the way back up to his ear again. Draco tried with all his might not to cry but one tear fell and landed on his lover's cheek while he was in the process of kissing Draco's neck. When Harry discovered the tear had fallen onto him, he leaned back and Draco had pushed him so hard that he fell on some old brooms.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" asked Harry in fury.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Harry realized Draco was becoming vulnerable and beginning to cry.

"Draco…" he said in a more compassionate tone, "what's the matter? You can talk to me…just don't go pushing me over without telling me first…"

"Harry, I can't…I can't do this…" Draco said and tried not to cry with all his might but Harry could hear it in his voice that he urgently needed to cry.

"You're having second thoughts because of your father?" And on that comment, Draco had let it all out and turned his head still trying to keep it in…

"I'd don-wan-tab-eea" said Draco.

"What? I can't understand you…Draco, don't cry…please don't cry. Come here," said Harry cradling him like a hurting child. "We don't have to do this…I wasn't trying to force you and if it feels as if I was trying to force you, let me know and I won't do this again…"

"It's not your fault," said Draco after shoving his head into Harry's shoulder and causing his words to sound muffled but at least Harry could understand them this time.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it…"

Harry sighs and says, "Draco…if something makes you break down like this, I can't just let it slide…you can tell me anything."

"I love you too much to break your heart with one story from my past…"

"Will my heart break?"

"Only if you think that what my father did to me was the right thing to do."

"What did he do?"

"I told him that…I didn't want to be a death eater," said Draco and beginning to weep a little bit, "and when he said that I had no choice but to _'fulfill my duties'_, if you know what I mean, he forced it upon me."

This confused Harry. _'What on earth is he talking about?'_

"Forced what on you?" said Harry, dreading the answer.

"Himself…"


	13. Chapter 13: Blessed By An Angel

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Blessed By An Angel**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

"Why would he do that to you?" asked Harry as Draco looked around helplessly for a better answer than he had.

"I refused to join…it wasn't meant for my future. I know it wasn't…"

"How did you know?"

"I had a crush on the most honest and loyal guy in school…"

"Neville?" Harry asking trying to be silly.

"It was _you_ ya twit!"

"We don't have to do anything Draco…I'm so sorry about what happened to you and I wish I could make things better but…I already know that if I could mend a broken heart with just a few words, I would have fixed a million by now…I'm sorry that I can't change your past. I wish I could…"

"You know there's a dance this upcoming Friday, right?" Draco asked completely off-subject.

"Yeah, I know. Did you want to go?"

"It'll be my first time coming out to everyone as a gay man and I think it'd be the perfect opportunity. Granted, it won't be anything like the Yule Ball…Do _you_ want to go Harry?"

"Of course…but I do have one question…"

"What's that?"

"How could you feel comfortable…kissing and fooling around with me on the roof but now you don't?"

"I don't know…the thoughts come in my head at the worst times, literally…"

"It happens. It's understandable. Do you want to walk back or stay here for a bit?"

"I'd like to stay here for a bit and have a cigarette, if that's okay with you…"

"Yeah, you mind if I have one too? I can never get my own…"

Draco handed Harry a cigarette and they both sat in silence, staring at each other. They knew that their friends would wonder where they are and where they've been.

"They're probably out somewhere…you know…" said Ron.

"How do you know? I mean, how do you know they weren't kidnapped?"

"Hermione…it's Harry and Draco…it's not like only one of them is missing. I mean yeah Harry never misses class unless he's sick but he wasn't in the dorm this morning so he must have went to see Draco and they could have gone somewhere…where do you and I go when we do it?"

"Ron, that's different. We don't stay out all night and all day together after that…it _has_ to be something really bad…"

Hermione kept going on and on about the terrible things that _could_ have happened but none of them did happen. She was beginning to bug Ron with her incessant anxieties about what _could_ happen and what might have _already_ happened.

"We _have_ to tell someone that both Harry and Draco have been missing since last night…they weren't in class, they haven't come to breakfast…they must be starving!"

And yes, they both found themselves hungry after lunch so they headed back to Hogwarts.

"Shall we sit together or do you think it's best if we come out at the dance as an official couple?" asked Draco.

"I think…I honestly think the dance would be the best place but I want to do it _now_," Harry said like a baby.

"Well, I'd prefer to wait…_if_ that's okay with you…"

"Okay fine…" Harry said and kissed Draco's forehead.

They walked back up to the castle and held hands but unhooked them right before walking in the doors. Hermione was standing right there in tears.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere!" she yelled as Ron came in behind her.

"See Hermione? I told you they were with each other."

They both blushed.

"We reported you missing to Dumbledore and all the teachers! They've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"

"You reported us missing? Both of us?" asked Harry. Dumbledore walked in behind Hermione and Ron with professor McGonagall.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked her students, "Harry, what are you doing down here?"

"I was in Hogsmeade…"

"During class? Harry and Draco…come with me please," Dumbledore ordered.

They were dreading this day when they would get caught and they both ultimately thought they would assume that they were having sex or worse: fighting.

"You do realize that this is against school rules?" asked Dumbledore, "What were you two doing alone and not in class?"

"It's not what you think…" Draco interrupted, "Look…all we were doing was…well…it all sounds stupid once you actually think about it."

"Sir, we missed our morning classes and figured that it would be no good trying to get to the last one seeing as we were already marked down as absent from all of them…we thought we'd be in bigger trouble if we went." Harry said.

"Yes, but why did you both miss your morning classes together?"

They both blushed and looked down embarrassed to say.

"Harry and Draco…I'm not punishing you for your relationship. I sensed there was some…tension between you that wasn't enemy-related. I will keep your secret between me and professor McGonagall, no one else will know as long as you tell me why you missed your morning classes."

"Sir," Harry started, "we met up last night for dinner and nothing else, I swear on my parents' grave I wouldn't do anything that you think would be inappropriate…"

"Harry…" whispered Draco embarrassed.

"All we were doing is having a late-night dinner. We didn't want people to see us sitting together. We ended up falling asleep and we really do apologize…it was just a one-time thing. It'll never happen again, I swear. We both do."

"All right," Dumbledore says, "I will let this slide because I understand what it's like to be young and in love but…I will remind you that this is only a warning. Next time it happens, you'll get something much worse than detention and I'm sure you both know what I mean…if you do this again, I shall not keep your secret from anyone."

"Yes sir," they both said in unison.

"Go on. Before you go, Draco, was your father here last night?"

"Yes, he was. He tried to hurt Harry sir and locked me in my room so I couldn't get to him…that's kind of why I wanted to see him and to know if he was okay."

"Okay. Thank you. I will see to that matter."

"Please don't, just let it go…" Harry begged, "it'll get Draco into more trouble than ever…"

"Only if Mr. Malfoy agrees to not pursue the issue, I will not interfere."

"I agree!" Draco yelped.

"Okay. Go on to dinner then, have a nice night."

They both walked down to the Great Hall separately. As soon as they departed, Draco startled Harry by giving him a quick kiss and whispered, "Love you," in his ear. Harry's smile told Draco the same thing. After Draco walked in, Harry went in afterward. _'I can't wait till the dance…just a few more days.'_


	14. Chapter 14: Fights And Friendship

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Fights and Friendship**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

"So what happened with you and Draco?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Nothing. We had dinner, watched the sunrise, stayed up all night, passed out and…that's about it. Next morning, we went to Hogsmeade and hung out, just the two of us."

Hermione looked at him with a stare that said, 'I think differently.' It really was the truth, for the most part. Harry decided not to tell them about Draco's past and that he had a crush on Harry since their second year at Hogwarts.

"So Harry…the dance is coming up," Ron said, "who are you taking?"

"Who do you think?" Harry asks.

"You've got to be bloody kidding! You can't show up to a dance with him!"

Suddenly a fight broke out near Draco's end of the table on the Slytherin side and voices were echoing through the Great Hall as the rest of the students became silent. Nobody could tell what was being said until Draco stood up and screamed at his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO NEAR HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I WILL TAKE THIS BLOODY FORK AND SHOVE IT WHERE YOU DON'T LIKE SHIT TO BE SHOVED!" Goyle, standing behind Draco, jumped on his back and yanked on his hair that had caused Draco to go into a fit of rage and began to bash Goyle's head off of the table. _'I want to run to him, to stop him from being expelled,'_ Harry thought, _'but I can't…'_ And before he knew it, Hermione was running over to yank Draco off of Goyle whispering in his ear, "You'll be expelled! Are you crazy?!"

"_He's_ the one who's crazy…I only asked you one simple fucking question Goyle!" But all Goyle did was glare at him with eyes of deceit.

"You've betrayed us, Draco…you've been socializing with the rival. You can be sure this won't be the last fight we have. You have my word on that Draco. Watch your fucking back, MATE!" Before Goyle left, he turned around and said, "I don't give a DAMN what your father did to you as a child! You're older and you can get the fuck over it! You're a fucking big boy now! Oh wait, I'm sorry, you never joined the death eaters so you must be a fucking coward! You're a little tiny boy! Little tiny boy who has a little tiny brain and can't pass potions!" Goyle spits in Draco's face and walks away. Draco made a grab for Goyle's collar but Hermione held him back saying, "Don't…just don't. Leave him alone and he'll leave you alone."

But she didn't catch him in time. Draco had grabbed Goyle's collar and punched him in the temple of his head as hard as he could. This knocked Goyle out.

"That's right. Does anyone else wanna fucking try me? Go ahead! Try! Push my bloody buttons cause I am NOT in the mood today." and walked out.

Hermione always tried to do the right thing but was never able to. Each time she took on a challenge bigger than her head, it always ended up worse than it already was. _'All I want to do is help people,'_ she thought to herself, _'but I never seem to do a good enough job. This time, I will.' _

"Draco!" she yelled, "wait!"

"What do you want?" Draco turned around with red and puffy eyes.

"Why are you crying? Don't run! Come back! You can't run forever you know!"

Finally, he stopped, panting and running his hands through his hair.

"You don't know anything about this Hermione, just stay out of it."

Hermione was surprised that he had called her by her first name.

"Draco…what happened? Harry didn't tell me anything about last night except that you and him had dinner and missed class…you can talk to me. You're just as much of a friend to me as Harry…whatever it is, I'm sure I can help."

Draco shook his head, "No," he said, "you wouldn't understand…"

"How wouldn't I understand?"

"I NEVER JOINED THE DEATH EATERS! And what do you think my father did to me after I told him that I wouldn't?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes and asked, "What happened?"

"What would an abusive boyfriend do to you if you wouldn't sleep with him? Because that's how it went down that night…I told you that you wouldn't understand…"

"Actually Draco…yes, I do understand."

Draco's eyes widened at the words he was hearing.

"W-What? Are you serious? Was it someone in this school?" he asked her defensively and wanting to kick the guy's ass. Although it could have been the anger he was feeling toward Goyle that made him want to continue fighting.

"Remember that day in class when Snape asked me to stop by his office? Well, you should know me by now…I care about my grades and…what he said…he wasn't kidding."

"Oh my god…I can't believe me uncle."

"You're UNCLE?!"

"Yes, he's my uncle but only by blood…I don't consider him family after that day, trust me."

"Well believe it or not Draco, I've been getting just as much harassment and hell as you and Harry have been getting…I stood up and admitted that I was gay in front of the entire class! Don't you think it's time for you and Harry to do the same thing?"

"We will…at the dance."

"Oh…you two are going together? Harry was talking about that…off-subject but what were you and Goyle fighting about anyway?" she asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle were harassing Harry and I never spoke about it or confronted them about it till…well till now. I asked if they saw him or talked to him and they denied it and I told them what Harry told me. Then…it got ugly from there."

"So that dirty rotten man is your uncle?"

"Nobody else knows…more people know that I'm gay than about Snape being my uncle…I know what it's like Hermione…if he did to you what my father did to me, I understand and I honestly think that this alone…will bring us closer as friends…and you know me, I need more friends in my life."

"I'm glad you stopped running," she said.

"Me too."

"What's going on? Draco? Are you okay?" asked Harry from behind Hermione.

"Yeah, I think I'm doing a lot better now."


	15. Chapter 15: Night Of The Dance Pt 1

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Night Of The Dance (Pt. One)

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

The next day, everyone was buzzing about the dance. Girls were talking about which dresses to wear and what makeup to use and guys talked about whom they were going to get lucky with and what color dress robes to get. (Although black and white are the traditional colors but most guys thought that it would be a blast if they all showed up naked but not all of them agreed.)

Harry felt nervous more than he did before.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Ron…" said Harry and Ron quickly ran and got him a trashcan to throw up in.

"Calm down Harry…its not that bad, really…"

"Ron, I'm coming out as gay and I'm coming out with Draco by my side! I _should_ be nervous…"

Back at the Slytherin common room, Draco was having a fashion crisis. Draco is wear a royal red suit and couldn't choose how to wear his hair. And Harry is wearing a light blue suit with a dark blue tie.

"Pansy…which do you think looks better? Hair slicked back or just leave it down?"

"Why are you asking?" she questioned him.

"I'm going to the dance."

"With whom may I ask are you going?"

"None of your business Pansy just tell me which one…"

She thought for a moment and said, "Go bald. No one will recognize you tomorrow or maybe you could dye it a different color! Yeah, black would go very well!"

"Don't you touch my hair with black hair dye woman! I'll look like the demon child from hell."

"You _are_ the demon child from hell."

"No I'm not, not anymore at least…which one? Come on, tell me. I need to leave soon."

"Well…if you pick your old hairstyle, he might be reminded of you and him arguing all the time but it was still the best hairstyle you've ever had besides the one in third year…I'd say slick it back. It's been a while…"

"Okay…thanks."

"Don't wear that tie though, come here. I have one."

"Why do _you_ have a tie? Let alone, why do you have three ties?"

"You're not the only one who has a date tonight…you're also not the only one who's gay…" she said and hinting around the bush.

"Okay then…not going there with you. Nope, no thank you. Too much information. Thanks for the tie."

"Good luck Draco!"

"You too…and uh, yeah…you know…get lucky…or-or something…" Draco said realizing how terrible he is at making people feel confident.

'_This is it,'_ Harry thought.

'_This is it,'_ Draco thought while walking to meet Harry and then turns around scared shitless. _'I can't do this,'_ he thought, _'I can't come out! My father would kill me! But Harry has a sister who would let us live with her…'_

Harry wasn't as nervous as Draco was considering that all his edginess was all in the dorm room's trashcan. Draco began getting cold feet and he thought to himself, _'No, no! Not now! Of all times please don't let it be now!'_

"Draco?" Harry's voice stood behind him.

"Harry…" he said and bowed while kissing his hand.

"Oh stop. Don't be silly…people will stare."

"People _will_ still stare if we walk in there together…are you sure you're ready for this because we can do this another time…"

"Let them make fools out of themselves and let them stare. Let them call us names because you know what? If they call us names then at we least we know that they have enough time on their hands to praise us of our relationship…they're jealous. It's like telling someone they can't sing…at least they are taking the time of day to say it to you so you're obviously making a good and lasting impression on them…you'll be fine and I'll be fine." Harry wasn't telling Draco all of this to convince him but also to convince himself because he too is nervous at this point.

"Just walk in, smile and ignore them, just pretend they aren't even there," said Harry.

They get to the door and stop. Both hearts beating so quickly and little did they know, Hermione had a surprise for them…she had a song played as soon as they were to start dancing…Harry's hand turns the doorknob and Dumbledore opens it from the other side causing the other two to nearly jump out of their shoes.

"Boys! What are you…Oh tonight is the night you guys…well good luck! Ron and Hermione are in there already…they both have dates."

"Who are they?" Draco asked trying to stall for time.

"Ron is with a girl from Hufflepuff and Hermione is here with Pansy I think."

"Pansy?! Pansy?! As in the Pansy I know?" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco…come on, we need to get going," Harry urged him, "the sooner we get this over with, the better…"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Did you call your sister to double-check we can still stay over summer and holidays?"

"Yes I did and she said it'd be fine."

"Okay, good…what's her name again?"

"Come on already…In Hermione's words, I want to 'flaunt our relationship' and we can't do that until we _both_ walk in…Draco…I love you. I'm in love with you and nobody else. What others say and what they feel…we _can't_ change their mind. We are who we are, yes we are different and it might be a bit of a shock and a mental shift for everyone. Even Ron is still getting used to the idea of us being together…so is Hermione. People will say what they wish…now if you _don't_ want to go in there then it looks like I'll be out a date tonight…please come in with me…"

"Please come in with me Draco," said Crabbe and Goyle mocking Harry from the other side of the room and laughing hysterically. Draco made another run for Goyle once again but Harry grabbed him and said, "No…don't. See? They're walking away, they are walking away," said Harry while holding Malfoy's arms behind his back so he couldn't run away, "You came out to them, that was good! But…you can't punch the first person that says something otherwise trying to make them look like morons will also be able to go vice versa as well. If you punch someone who calls you anything, you'll make yourself look stupid…Don't."

"Harry…I can't do this."

"Yes, you can! For me, Draco, do it for me!"

"I can't…" And Harry finally had enough of this and pushed him up against a wall in front of everyone who hadn't entered the dance yet and kissed him full-tongue and everything. This went on for about ten to fifteen seconds before Harry asks him, "Ready now?" and Draco nods with pink cheeks. Everyone in the room, Snape included, were wide-eyed and jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what they had seen and Draco secretly felt more powerful against them than ever.

"One more thing Harry…"

"What now?"

"I don't think I could be able to do this at all without you. Before you came in the picture, I had never even thought about coming out…ever. Thank you and I love you."

Harry smiled with love and happiness showing from his eyes and says, "You're welcome…"

Harry quickly opened the door and Neville, because he didn't have a date this year, was controlling the music. Hermione pointed at Draco and Harry and whispered something in his ear. Neville nodded and put on a certain piece of music that nobody had ever really heard before. Draco and Harry hadn't taken five steps and already, all eyes were on them. Even those who were dancing had stopped to stare, glare, sneer, throw something, say something, anything. They all stopped and some stopped momentarily, shrugged and went back to dancing whereas others stopped and stared for long periods of time, Ron included. The song was called, "Brave" by Idina Menzel. The piano starts and everyone has their eyes on them. By the time the lyrics are being sung, Draco and Harry are already slow dancing.

"_I don't know,_

_Just where I'm going_

_And tomorrow,_

_It's a little overwhelming._

_And the air is cold,_

_And I'm not the same anymore._

_I've been running,_

_In your direction_

_For too long now._

_I've lost my own reflection_

_And I can't look down…_

_If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own,_

_If this is my right of passage that somehow leads me home._

_I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave._

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye._

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life._

_I can't be afraid, cause it's my turn to be brave._

_All along,_

_All I ever wanted was to be the light_

_When your life was daunting but I can't see mine_

_When I feel as though you're pushing me away._

_Well who's to blame?_

_Are we making the right choices?_

_Cause we can't be sure_

_If we're hearing our own voices_

_As we close the door,_

_Even though we are so desperate to stay._

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own,_

_If this is my right of passage that somehow leads me home._

_I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave._

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye._

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life._

_I can't be afraid, cause it's my turn to be brave._

_And I might still cry,_

_And I might still bleed._

_These thorns in my side,_

_This heart on my sleeve._

_And lightening may strike,_

_This ground at my feet._

_And I might still crash,_

_But I still believe…_

_This is the moment I stand here on my own,_

_With everything I have inside, everything I own._

_I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave._

_And this is the last time before we say goodbye._

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life._

_I can't be afraid…it's my turn to be brave."_

Nobody existed in this moment except them. They both had to be brave and Hermione was trying to tell them that. They nearly forgot about the others around them staring in silence and nobody else was dancing except for the two of them. When the son ended, the two walked off out of nowhere to thank Hermione for what she had done by giving them the most romantic night of their life.


	16. Chapter 16: Night Of The Dance Pt 2

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Night Of The Dance (Pt. 2)**

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

"I have one more surprise for you," she said after thanking her.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"You'll see…go dance some more. I think you might like this one…"

Draco had no idea that Harry had planned this next song with Hermione because he too had a surprise for him.

"Where do I begin my love

_Starting with the things I haven't said enough of…_

_Starting with the day you changed my life_

_And ending with the way I feel tonight?_

_Where do I begin?_

_Where do I belong if you're not here?_

_Cause this is way beyond my darkest fear._

_Where do I begin?"_

Lucius is standing at the doorway of the dance but neither of the boys can see them but Hermione does see and her heart stops completely for two seconds. She felt scared for Draco and Harry at this point.

"_I've always,_

_Counted all my blessings…_

_Knowing you'd defend me,_

_And stand by my side._

_If only,_

_I didn't lose my senses,_

_Each time I intended,_

_These words to come out right…"_

'_There is nothing I can do now…he's lost to Potter and is insolent behavior…no. What can I do?'_ Lucius thought to himself, _'I can always scare the hell out of Potter to stay away from Draco…yes…yes I think it'll work. Potter will break Draco's little heart which won't last for more than a day or two and he'll turn opposed to gay relationships just like in the beginning…'_

And the song continues…

"_Maybe with the morning,_

_You bring me the sun._

_Maybe with the stars from outer space._

_You took a few_

_And lit up my face._

_Where do I begin?_

_Where do I begin my love?_

_I always read the last page_

_Instead of the first one…_

_There's no need to rush it all in._

_I love you and I'll say it again._

_Where do I begin?_

Lucius waits in the bathroom for Harry.

"Oh, where do I begin?

_And…where should we begin?"_

At the very end of the song, at that last closing line that is sung, Harry gets down on one knee…

"Harry, no!" yelled Hermione, "Draco…" her voice quiets, "your father is here…he's in the bathroom, I saw him go over…"

Draco looked at Harry, back at Hermione and back at Harry again and says, "Hermione? Could you give us two seconds, please?"

This thrilled Harry knowing that Draco didn't care anymore and Harry asked, "Draco…it only took several years to hate your guts but it only took a few days to fall madly in love with you…and something like this doesn't come along very often…I want to keep you by my side at all times…Will you be my life partner?"

As terrified as Draco was, he was nearly brought to tears before finally saying, "You know I will."

Surprisingly, people were cheering. (Some grunted, but ya know…whatever.)

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lucius overheard the commotion and decided to go and see what was so exciting but when he had gotten to the doorway of the dance, he saw his only child…with a ring on his finger and kissing Harry while most students were cheering…he has a pretty good idea of what just happened.

"Draco," Hermione once said, "your father…" and points to the door where Lucius now stands.

"I know…" Draco says and tells Harry, "Come meet my father…"

"Draco! No! No!"

"Relax, I'm only joking. I'll be right back." Nothing could spoil Draco's mood right now, not even his father. In fact, he greeted him as if Lucius never saw anything.

"Hey father…what's going on? Why are you here?" he said, with a smile on his face and everything.

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course you can! But whatever you tell me I'll probably tell Harry later on so you might as well say it in front of him, he's right here," and pulls Harry out from a hiding spot behind the door.

"No, alone. Potter, leave."

Something was different about his father. He didn't seem like himself otherwise he would be using full sentences. Draco followed his father outside and far away from the dance.

"How could you?" Lucius started.

"How could I what?"

Lucius grabbed Draco by the shirt.

"You know what I mean! How could you get engaged?! You are not only becoming a death eater and not only is he Harry Potter but…you're so young! You're too young to get married!"

"Father…I'm in love with him."

"Yes I know you're in love with him and…I don't accept it." Tears began to glisten in his eyes and he blinked quickly before saying, "I love you and I will probably never say that again…but Harry? Come on now Draco…"

"Father…again, I'm in love with him…do you remember your first time being in love?"

Lucius sighed and thought for a moment.

"I remember when I first saw your mother," he told his son while reminiscing and recollecting his memories, "she was beautiful. She still is beautiful."

"Do you see where I'm coming from?" asked Draco.

"Yes…but you're my only child…"

Draco suddenly realizes that this is harder on his father than it would be on his mother. For once, he saw compassion from this ugly and brutal man who locked himself up in bitter and detestation, the man who is a death eater…the man who raped him as a child. His father abruptly embraces his son and says, "You can make a good life with him…I know it…"

"Thank you father…" Draco began crying himself and before they realized that they were two full-grown men bawling like children in each other's arms, Harry watched from far away, beaming with exhilaration and relief.

"So…you're not kicking me out?" asked Draco.

"No. I actually want to talk to you about one more thing…your mother…Draco…I'm sorry but…Voldemort took advantage of her without me in his presence. She told me he broke in and…"

Draco saw where this was going…

"Draco, I'm so sorry…I'm a terrible father. You shouldn't become a death eater, I shouldn't have became one…and your mother is panic-stricken in her own miserable world…I feel like for once…I'm about to make the right choice by resigning from the circle…"

"Father…" Draco began crying again, "Thank you. That's really all I can think of to say is thank you…"

"Now…can I meet Harry officially as if it were to be my first time meeting him?"

"I'm right here sir," Harry said and stepped forward.

"Ah, there you are Potter," Draco nudged his father to remind him that he can't call his lover that anymore.

"Harry…I apologize for that…Harry I want to meet you as if I'm meeting you for the first time."

Harry felt skeptical about this conversation but held out his hand to Lucius, the man who once nearly killed him in his second year and for once, trusted him in what he said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucius, Draco's father."

"My name is Harry Potter and it's an honor to meet you."

Draco felt awkward as if this was a terrible acting film. Lucius put a hand on Harry's shoulder and nearly began crying again before saying, "Welcome into the family…over the holidays, you can meet his mother. She's a lovely woman…"

"She is Harry, believe him on that one…oh father! Tell him about what you're doing!"

"What are you doing sir?"

"I'm resigning my position as a death eater…"

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw plummeted open but then a smile crept up onto his face and felt happiness beyond liberation.

'_He's going to get a big surprise tonight…if he's ready, that is…" _Harry thought.

BOTH SONGS, "BRAVE" AND "WHERE DO I BEGIN" BOTH WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY IDINA MENZEL. (A/N: PLEASE LISTEN TO THOSE TWO SONGS. THEY REALLY ARE AMAZING.)


	17. Chapter 17: A Silent Room :warning:

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The Room Is Silent

A/N: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Little magic is used and homosexuality, violence, rape and language are used. Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL MATERIAL IN IT! Don't like it? Don't read it. You've been warned.

It was nearing toward the end of the night and the last song they played was, "That's All I As Of You" from Phantom of the Opera and both of the boys, along with the rest of the students, continued to slow dance. As people were leaving, Harry had asked Draco if he'd like to celebrate in the Room of Requirement…

"Yeah, sure…" Draco replied back.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to…I just bought a bottle of champagne cause I had this planned with Hermione…it was one of those spur of the moment type things but I knew it's what I wanted."

"I'd want nothing more than to go with you…let me get changed real quick and I'll meet you back downstairs in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay…I'll be in the room if you're wondering where I'm at. I just don't want any professors to see me standing here."

"Okay," Draco said, "no problem. Just let me in when I knock."

As soon as Draco left, Harry fled to the Room of Requirement and the room was exactly how it should look; a giant bed made of a royal purple with silver pillows, black curtains, hardwood floors and a curtain for the bed (for Draco) so he can feel safe.

Ten minutes went by so slowly that Harry ran up to the common room just in time to meet Ron and Hermione and said, "I won't be coming to bed tonight…I'm spending the night with Draco in the Room of Requirement…"

"You are a little horny devil you are!" said Ron.

"Yeah…well I just thought I'd let you both know so that you don't go looking for me again, okay?"

"No problem, Harry…" Hermione said, "Have fun! And be safe!"

Harry ran back as fast as he could without anyone seeing him except for maybe Dumbledore who only winked at him and said, "Have a nice night! And congratulations!" and walked away. Draco was already there when he arrived. He stood for a few moments before saying anything.

"Hi…not only did we come out but you proposed…"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Come here…"

Harry slowly walked toward him and they both sat on the bed. Draco began to stroke his hair and removed Harry's glasses. They were in complete silence and began to rub their lips on one another, hardly breathing. After a few moments, their kisses were gentle yet fierce at the same time. Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair while Harry wrested his hands on Draco's hips as they both lay down gradually. Draco crawled on top of his new life partner for the first time and whispered in his ear, "There's something you don't know about me Harry…I'm a virgin."

"Me too…so I'm not really sure of what to do but I'm trying."

"Let me get something," said Draco and picked up the champagne bottle from the floor. He opened it and it popped and yet…the room was silent. Draco lay back on the bed with Harry and still the room was silent. They began kissing and positioned themselves sideways facing each other. Draco pushed himself up against Harry until their tightened pants began to touch and rub like before only this time it was soft rather than forceful. And still the room was silent. They both yearned to go crazy on each other but they wanted this night to last as long as possible.

"I got these for us," Harry said and pulled out four pairs of handcuffs, "I've always wanted to try them but I've never had a use for them until now."

"Why four?" Draco asked while nibbling at Harry's ear.

"Two for the ankles and…and two for the…the wrists," Harry replied and trying to catch his breath.

"I could use these…" Draco said as grins and he begins to handcuff Harry to the bed, "Revenge is a bitch…" Draco said after handcuffing his hands and feet. He lies down to next to his lover, not touching him and barely kissing him so Harry would want more. His hands began to reach for Draco but are unable to break apart from the handcuffs. He slides his hand up Harry's leg and rests it on his thigh, leaving him to nearly beg for Draco to up higher and thrusts his hips ever so slightly.

"Oh f-fuck…I think I know the reason for these now," said Harry.

"What's that?"

"I-I want-want to-t-touch you…and I-I-can't…"

"Exactly."

Draco lay in between Harry's forced open legs from the handcuffs on his feet. He began unbuttoning his lover's shirt while keeping his manhood a good distance away from Harry's and kissed all the way down to his nipples. He made circles around one of them and lightly flicked his tongue across it.

"Oh-this-this-this is-p-pure-torture…" said Harry.

He went from one nipple and down his stomach making Harry think he was going to give him head and as Harry held his breath waiting for it, Draco kissed his way softly back up to the other nipple. Even though Harry wants to move, he cannot.

"D-Draco…please…"

After twenty minutes of torment and sexual agony, Draco lay completely in Harry's open legs and he let their erections inside of their pants rub together once again.

"Draco…f-fuck…" Harry's wrists began to turn red and feel numb because of how long he's been attempting to touch Draco out of instinct. Every five minutes, Draco would speed up and slow down only to prevent from Harry getting off.

"D-Don't…don't…" Harry's hips were thrashing wildly against Draco's each time he sped up but when he was just at the point of climaxing, Draco would pause and go slower. After four or five times of doing this, Harry's eyes began to roll into the back of his head and threw his head back with his mouth open.

"I'm s-sorry, p-please don't…it's ac-actually-start-starting to h-hurt a bit…"

Draco unzipped Harry's pants slowly and took in his hard-on and inch by inch moved his way downward.

"D-Draco…d-don't stop…" begged Harry which let Draco know that he was close to his release. His toes began to curl and his knees began to buckle. "Don't stop…Draco…I'm gonna…" another gasp, "Draco…I'm….I'm…" Draco went somewhat slower right as he came to make Harry's orgasm last several seconds long and all he heard was the sound of nails against the sheets and felt Harry's back raise up. "Fuck…oh Merlin…" he whimpered, trying to catch his breath. Draco kissed his way back up and asked, "Was that any good?"

"Revenge _is_ a bitch…" Harry said, still out of breath.

Draco unlocked the handcuffs and Harry suddenly became assertive and turned Draco over onto his back where he quickly handcuffed him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked him.

"Kiss me," Draco whispered. Harry immediately obeyed and began kissing him lightly on the lips. Harry moved his hand downward onto his thigh and started to move his hand up on and on his thigh, anywhere except his erection…yet. While doing this, he moves from his lips to what he thinks is Draco's most sensitive body part; his ear.

"H-H-Harry…oh dear Merlin…f-fuck…touch me, please…" but Harry ignored him as if he had said nothing and continued to suck on his earlobe for ten more minutes.

"D-Don't…don't do this to me…please…oh fuck…" Harry soon realized that his most sensitive spot was his nipples. He nibbled on them for the longest time recognizing that it drove Draco crazy. He didn't even make an attempt to free himself of the handcuffs.

"F-fuck! Harry…don't torture me, please…" He heard him gasping for air and for a moment, he wondered that if he continues to do this if Draco would get off on just foreplay…finally, Harry slithers his hand more and more further down at a snail's pace and he could feel the muscle of his six pack. He laid his hand on his lover's erection but didn't move it. Draco's hips began to thrust like Harry's once did.

"P-Please Harry…I would…never do this…to-to you…"

Harry gently squeezed the hard-on through Draco's pants causing him to yelp a few times. After a few minutes of just lightly squeezing and letting go, he began to shift his hand up and down in a routine motion.

"F-Fuck…f-fuck me…please…" Harry unzips his pants and lets out Draco's erection and with gentle strokes, he began to move his hand up and down causing Draco to moan with a tone of pleading eagerness.

"Ha-Harry…oh dear fucking…" Harry began kissing him in each way he possibly could going faster and faster.

"Don't s-stop…please don't stop…" Harry stops of course. It went on for fifteen minutes of soft lips touching each other's necks, ears, mouths and anywhere there was open skin.

"Ha-Harry…I'm no-not going to…last…very…long…"

"How long?"

"I'm f-fuck…I…you…fuck…me…love…I c-can't…" Harry could barely tell what he was saying but he enjoyed watching his partner in riveting and immense pleasure. His moaning became louder and louder.

"I'm! Fuck!" and Harry didn't hear nails against the bed but against the wall behind them. "I'm…about…to…" and Harry continued to beat him off faster and faster while kissing him. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Draco. "Oh….Harr-fu-fu-fuck!!" and then constant, heavy breathing.

Still kissing, Harry uncuffed Draco and he lies panting while Harry is smiling.

And still, the room is silent except for the quiet yet peaceful chirping of birds outside. It was nearly four in the morning when they passed out.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Harry."

And still the room is silent.


End file.
